Just a Feeling
by mee24
Summary: 'Tapi kau laki-laki,' ucap Taekwoon pada seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri didepan rumahnya dan mengatakan akan mengajukan diri sebagai Baby sitter untuk bayi laki-lakinya. Tentang keragu-raguan Taekwoon yang tuntas dengan kalimat 'Just a Feeling'. Leon. Neo. Jung Taekwoon. Cha Hakyeon. VIXX. Han Sanghyuk. Jung Eunji. COMPLETED
1. chapter 1

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Jung Eunji as Taekwoon's best friend

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan ubahan dengan judul sama.

Chapt 1

.

.

.

Taekwoon memainkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan website toko online dengan gambar beberapa peralatan bayi. Dia tahu, Eunji akan -dan pasti- membutuhkan beberapa peralatan bayi, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang harus dipilih, atau apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Calon ibu itu sudah punya beberapa pack popok bayi dengan motif bebek disana-sini, dengan warna biru, merah muda dan kuning. Menggoda Taekwoon dengan berkata dia yang akan membawanya kemanapun. Taekwoon bertingkah seakan-akan menolaknya, namun diam-diam menyukai ide itu. Dia suka saat Eunji sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan, Paman Taekwoon.

Dia menyukainya.

Namun Taekwoon tidak suka ketika dokter menyuruhnya menjauh dari tempat persalinan, dan saat seorang suster menunjukkan padanya ruang tunggu.

Taekwoon tak suka lagi ketika dia sadar persalinan Eunji membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, tapi dia tak punya pilihan kan?

Seorang wanita bisa melahirkan kapanpun, hingga rumah sakit itu selalu ramai.

Mungkin.

Dan tidak seperti mereka hidup disebuah pedesaan yang hanya punya satu dokter bersalin.

Rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu yang terbaik, dan mereka juga punya banyak dokter dengan kualitas yang baik pula.

Eunji akan baik-baik saja, dan dia adalah seorang gadis yang kuat.

Dia tak kan membiarkan satu hal kecil menghentikan perjuangannya kan?

Taekwoon terus mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia terus menggumamkan hal itu hingga seorang suster berjalan dengan wajah pucat kearahnya.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Taekwoon tidak sadar kapan dia berdiri tetapi tahu-tahu dia sudah ada diatas kakinya.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang jadi kita bisa bicara," tangan suter itu seakan meyakinkannya dan menarik Taekwoon ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Tempat yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon tahu apa artinya itu.

Taekwoon mengikuti sang suster dengan diam-diam berharap, Eunji masih hidup. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan bayinya, dan bukankah dia bisa punya lagi?

Taekwoon menunggu suster itu menutup pintu dibelakang mereka."Bagaimana Eunji?"

Menarik nafas panjang, dia mencoba menjelaskan. "Ada beberapa hal terjadi..."

Ucapan suster itu menjadi tidak jelas tiba-tiba, Taekwoon merasa ada bel yang mengiang keras ditelinganya.

Seseorang menarik hatinya dengan keras dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Kepalanya berputar, jantungnya menendang-nendang dadanya keras, dan Tekwoon merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, dia merasa dunia berputar seketika, dan suster itu masih disampingnya, mencoba memberinya kekuatan sembari menjelaaskan detailnya.

Detail tak berguna kan sekarang?

Eunji sudah tak ada.

Sahabatnya sejak dia berumur sembilan tahu sudah tidak ada.

Selamanya.

Taekwoon coba menatapnya lagi, dan Eunji masih terlihat sangat cantik. Secantik saat dia menjeputnya dari wajib militer dengan senyum cerah.

Merasa dengungan keras lagi ditelinganya, Taekwoon mengerjapkan matanya. Hingga dia menyadari semua hanya mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk dari memori terburuknya.

"Fuck!"

Tekwoon mengusap wajahnya keras bersamaan saat dia mencoba duduk ditempat tidurnya. Bayinya menangis, dengan keras, dan tajam, baru beberapa jam dia menutup mata.

"Aku disini, bersabarlah," Taekwoon menggendong bayi itu dan membawa kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar Taekwoon.

"Kau dan aku butuh beberapa perjanjian, bocah." Gumamnya sambil menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah agar dia tidak menabrak tembok ditengah kegelapan. "Termasuk membiarkan aku tidur, setidaknya enam jam tiap malam, okay?"

Lantai dapur yang dingin langsung menyapa kaki telanjangnya, tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik. Agar Taekwoon bisa membuka matanya, membantunya mengingat-ingat langkah yang harus dilakukannya. Botol dari almari, air, susu, hangatkan, yah, dia bisa melakukannya. Tekwoon sudah melakukannya hampir tiga minggu.

Ketika dia menyarankan Eunji untuk menuliskan namanya sebagai ayah dari bayi itu, Taekwoon tak terlalu memikirkannya. Kenapa tidak? Eunji bukannya datang padanya dan minta bantuan untuk bayinya, namun Taekwoon bahkan sudah memikirkan akan menyerahkan segalanya jika itu untuk Eunji dan bayinya. Tidak menuliskan nama ayah dari bayi itu yang akan jadi masalah.

Lagipula dia sudah menemani Eunji ke semua kelas hamil, hingga pra melahirkan, menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek perkembangan janinnya, dan mengantar gadis itu kemanapun dia mau. Mereka memang belum menikah, tapi Taekwoon merasa sudah tidak bisa meninggalkan Eunji untuk pria lain.

Taekwoon masih terus meyakinkan bahwa ini yang terbaik, tanpa paksaan untuk mengurus bayinya, atau dipaksa. Bayi itu miliknya, walaupun hanya yang tertulis dikertas. Ayah dan ibu Eunji mungkin tahu kebenarannya, tapi mereka tidak mau mengurus anak lain lagi. Mereka ingin menjadi kakek-nenek, ingin mengunjunginya di hari ulang tahunnya, atau ketika liburan, ingin memanjakannya juga. Mereka ingin tahu bahwa sisa kecil dari kehidupan Jung Eunji masih ada didunia. Dan mereka tahu Tekwoon bersedia melakukannya untuk mereka. Bahkan tak pernah memikirkan orang lain mungkin.

Ketika menunggu airnya menghangat, Taekwoon mencoba untuk mengayun-ayunkan tubuh mungilnya, mencoba membuatnya diam. Saat dia tahu hal itu tidak bekerja akhirnya Taekwoon mencoba bicara padanya, "Mungkin besok kita butuh sesuatu agar pekerjaan menghangatkan susumu ini lebih cepat, hmm?"

Taekwoon merasa genggaman kecil dibahunya mencoba meraih wajahnya- mencoba memukulnya mungkin. Tapi Taekwoon merasa mungkin itu memang harus dilakukannya. Terkadang Taekwoon berpikir untuk menyerah dan meninggalkannya, jadi mungkin satu pukulan kecil bahkan tak cukup untuknya.

Taekwoon membenci dirinya yag akan berharap bayi ini yang pergi, bukan Eunji.

Membenci dirinya yang terkadang berpikir kehadiran bayi ini yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Eunji, atau kehidupan bebasnya, atau bahkan kesempatan untuk mencuci bajunya sendiri. Karena laki-laki mana yang bisa mengurus bayi baru lahir sambil datang ke rumah laundry?

"Botolmu hampir siap, jagoan," saat dia menuangkan air kedalam botol susunya, dalam hati Taekwoon membuat list keinginannya.

Mencari tempat baru dengan banyak ruang untuk meletakkan mesin cuci.

Nama untuk bocahnya.

Bercinta-dia butuh sedikit hiburan.

Mendapatkan mobil yang lebih aman, karena dia merasa Jeep bukan mobil yang tepat untuknya sekarang.

Mendapatkan baby sitter hingga dia bisa benar-benar kembali bekerja dan ngobrol dengan orang dewasa.

Mendapatkan waktu tidur lebih lama.

Taekwoon mendesah untuk list paling bawah, untuk sekarang.

Dia butuh mandi dan pakaian bersih untuk membuat hal itu terjadi. Dan baby sitter.

Demi tuhan.

Seberapa terkadang dia benci pada bayinya, dia tetap membenci ide meninggalkan bayi itu diurus oleh selainnya.

Tiga mingu kemudian, bayinya masih saja menangis. Taekwoon sudah siap menangis juga, tapi dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya. Dia tak menangis ketika Eunji meninggal, hanya isakan ketika di rumah duka. Tidak mungkin sebuah hal kecil seperti ini menghancurkannya. Dia bisa melakukannya.

Taekwoon sudah terbiasa membeli peralatan untuk bayinya dan juga apartemen baru yang aman - tiga kamar tidur, dengan ruang bermain, kerena anak ini akan tumbuh dan membutuhkannya kan? Memasang baby monitor-semacam intercom di kamar tidur bayinya, kamarnya, dan kamar mandi. Tiga kamar tidur, salah satunya untuk sang baby sitter.

Jika dia sudah menemukan satu.

Sejauh ini interview tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Enam orang yang sudah dikirim oleh perusahaan baby sitter yang dimintai tolong olehnya sama sekali tidak ada satupun yang masuk kriteria, yang tiga masih mahasiswa dengan jadwal penuh, satu mungkin pemabuk, dan satunya terlalu tua untuk mengurus bayinya dengan benar, dan yang terakhir sudah punya dua anak. Taekwoon takut dia tak akan bisa mengurus bayinya bersamaan dengan dua bocah lainnya.

Mobilnya terlihat membosankan, tapi aman. Dengan empat pintu, dan pengaman kemudi, akses mudah untuk kursi bayi.

Cukup bagus kan?

Bayinya masih belum memiliki nama. Yang artinya masih belum memiliki akta lahir. Tidak masalah untuk saat ini, tapi akan ada batasanya, dan Taekwoon belum mau memikirkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Taekwoon baru saja menyelesaikan sesi mandi dengan bayinya. Dia hanya memakai celana training tanpa atasan sejak dia mengambil pelajaran dari yang sudah terjadi, bagaimana mudahnya membuatnya basah dan betapa mudahnya bayinya kencing setelah pantatnya menyentuh air hangat.

Dengan bayi yang diselimuti handuk bersih-yang sedang menangis tentunya- karena dia berjalan ke arah pintu. Siapapun yang ada dibalik pintu akan mendapatkan apa yang harusnya mereka dapatkan karena datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Jika dia tidak menyukai dia setengah telanjang, dengan bayi yang menangis keras dilengannya, well.

"Bisakah aku membantumu?" Taekwoon tidak bermaksud memberikan pandangan marah, atau apapun itu. Tapi, orang macam apa yang akan mengetuk pintu ketika dia tahu kekacauan sedang terjadi didalam rumah?

Sosok mungil- jika dibandingkan dengannya tentunya, seorang yang imut dengan rambut auburn halus yang jatuh disekitar matanya tersenyum ke arah Taekwoon. "Kupikir mungkin aku bisa membantumu, yang lebih benar."

Bingung, Taekwoon tidak mundur hingga bisa membiarkan pemuda itu masuk. Taekwoon berdiri tegak, memastikan dia menutup segala akses pintu masuk dengan bahu lebarnya, mengambil keuntungan penuh dengan tingginya yang beberapa inchi nampak lebih tinggi dari pemuda dihadapannya, mengintimidasi. "Maaf?"

"Perusahaan mengirimku? Tentang pekerjaan baby sitter? Mereka mengirimiku email pagi tadi untuk interview?" jawabannya terdengan seperti pertanyaan, yang mana menunjukkan bahwa intimidasi Taekwoon memang bekerja.

"Aku membawa beberapa referensi dan," dia mencoba memberikan stopmap yang dibawanya, tapi Taekwoon hanya menatapnya.

"Kau laki-laki," mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti sepertinya menjadi keahlian baru Taekwoon.

"Dan kau sangat mudah dimengerti," tidak terdengar sinis, ditambah satu senyum bersahabat. "Tidak terdengar terlalu buruk seperti yang kau pikirkan. Baby sitter laki-laki, maksudku."

"Baik," okay, Tapi bukankah laki-laki sepuluh kali lebih memungkinkan daripada wanita untuk menjadi pemerkosa bocah? Iya atau tidak, benar atau salah, hal itu sudah diketahui banyak orang. "Lihat? Aku yakin kau bagus dan lainnya, tapi-"

"Kau mungkin harus segera memasangkan popok sebelum dia mengencingimu," potong pemuda itu.

"Yah, oke. Dengar, begini-"

"Bagaimana jika kau melihat surat rekomendasiku sebelum kau menolakku, okay? Ada dua keluarga yang juga ditawari calon potensial untuk menjaga bayi mereka."

Tanpa protes, akhirnya Taekwoon menggeser tubuh tingginya dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja untuk mereka lagi? Keluarga sebelum ini maksudnya,"

"Yah, beberapa anak tak membutuhkan baby sitter mereka lagi setelah beberapa tahu, anak-anak tumbuh, keluarga pindah, atau beberpa hal seperti itu." Dia berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya." Aku sudah bekerja hampir enam tahun, jadi aku sudah banyak pengalaman."

Taekwoon menatap pemuda baru dihadapannya itu, lalu kepada bayinya. "Oke, baik. Nama?"

"Cha Hakyeon, at your service," lalu tersenyum.

"Baik Hakyeon," Taekwoon meletakkan bayinya di meja dan mencoba meraih popok yang biasanya ada dibawah meja, tapi sudah habis. Dia menggunakan satu terakhir untuk paginya, dan belum membuka pack lain. "Aku yakin kau bagus dan lainnya, dan aku yakin keluarga tempatmu bekerja sebelumnya menyukaimu, tapi,"

Taekwoon hampir menggendong bayinya lagi untuk mengambil satu popok yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hingga Hakyeon mengulurkannya. Dia mengucap terima kasih dengan anggukan lalu kembali pada bayinya.

Sebelum Taekwoon sempat mengucapkan apapun lagi, Hakyeon berkata. "Kau tidak yakin. Aku menerima itu. Kau pikir aku seorang pervert, atau aku akan merampokmu, atau menjual bayimu ke pasar gelap."

"Pada dasarnya, iya." Mengapa mencoba berbohong? Namun Taekwoon tidak faham kenapa jawabannya malah membuat Hakyeon tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Setidaknya kau jujur," Hakyeon memutari meja hingga Taekwoon bisa melihat pinggang rampingnya sambil menggendong bayinya yang menggeliat, "Dan aku bisa bertaruh sudah banyak yang kau interview tentang pekerjaan ini tapi tak menerima satupun diantara mereka,"

Cukup benar. Taekwoon mengangguk kemudian menatap Hakyeon, "Itu taruhan aman yang sudah pasti," Bayinya sudah tenang dan sekarang menempatkan kepalanya dibahu Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengambil nafas panjang, lalu mengusapkan pipinya kerambut hitam halus bayinya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya untuk sembarang orang, kau tahu?"

Bayi yang belum diberi nama itu mulai menggeram, dengan alami. Taekwoon lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil botol susu dari penghangat.

"Tentu tidak," Hakyeon berdiri di tepi pintu dapur dan tersenyum padanya lagi, kali ini dengan anggukan faham.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberinya minum jadi kau bisa melihat data-dataku, dan mungkin kita bisa ngobrol beberapa menit?"

Alasan tepat kan?

Tapi kenapa tak terdengar seperti itu?

Dia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun memberi minum pada bayinya sejak dia pulang dari rumah sakit. Ibu Eunji hidup beberapa provinsi jauhnya dan hanya menyentuhnya sebentar ketika dirumah duka. Dia menyukainya, tapi sepertinya masih sedikit terluka saat melihat bayi itu. Sedang ibu Taekwoon beberapa mil jauhnya, hingga mereka hanya bertemu lewat video call. "Cuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu," suaranya terdengar kasar, bahkan ditelinganya sendiri. Tapi Taekwoon tak berusaha menutupinya.

Hakyeon berjalan melewati Taekwoon ke arah wastafel, "Sebenarnya sebuah hal bagus untuk sistem imun mereka untuk membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya," Hakyeon mencuci tangannya, dan Taekwoon didalam hati menghitung hingga tiga puluh kali, memastikan dia melakukannya dengan benar. Saat Hakyeon membilasnya, Hakyeon memutar kepalanya ke arah Taekwoon, "Aku tahu terdengar berlawanan dengan intuisi, tapi hal itu membantu mereka mengenal dunia,"

Taekwoon lalu berbalik, dan membawa mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah," Taekwoon masih belum memberikan bayinya pada Hakyeon, dia akan menyerahkannya setelah pemuda itu benar-benar duduk.

Hakyeon duduk tenang di sofa, menatap Taekwoon yang masih belum bergerak, lalu menempatkan bantal dipangkuannya, "Lebih baik? Aku bersumpah sudah pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya."

Sebuah senyum muncul sebelum Taekwoon sempat menghentikannya, dan kemudian memberikan bayinya pada Hakyeon. "Jaga kepalanya,"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk saat dia menyerahkan bayinya. Dan Taekwoon menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau bisa melihat infoku sambil aku memberinya susu," nada suara Hakyeon menjadi lembut, seakan-akan dia berbicara pada bayinya dan dia hanya melirik Taekwoon sekilas, lalu kembali menatap bayi mungil yang ada dipangkuannya.

Taekwoon tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka, tapi dia harus. Dan mulai membuka file milik Hakyeon yang lumayan tebal.

Pekerjaan pertamanya adalah di Jepang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo?"

"Aku kuliah luar negeri untuk satu tahun," Hakyeon menyingkirkan botolnya sebentar, "Boleh kau memberiku kain sendawanya?"

Letaknya ada di seberang ruangan, Taekwoon ingin meraih bayinya sebelum berjalan mengambilnya, tetapi tak jadi melakukannya. Dia hanya terus menatap keduanya hingga kembali lagi. "Aku biasanya membiarkannya sendawa setelah meminumkan semua isi botolnya," Taekwoon menyadari dirinya cemberut karena Hakyeon tiba-tiba mengubah kebiasaanya.

Hakyeon meletakkan kain sendawanya dibahu, mengangkat bayinya, lalu mulai mengusap punggunggnya. "Yah, hampir semua orang melakukannya, tapi ketika bayi menyusu dengan ASI biasanya mereka akan mengganti sisinya. Suatu hal yang bagus juga dilakukan dengan botol, beri mereka kesempatan untuk mencerna, dan akan lebih sedikit yang dikeluarkan,"

Taekwoon tidak mengucapkan apapun. Kemudian mulai bertanya lagi, "Pekerjaan selajutnya di Ilsan ?"

Hakyeon sedikit mengangkat bahunya saat sang bayi bersendawa kecil dan mulai memijat halus daerah belakang lehernya. "Aku suka berpindah-pindah waktu itu," dia mengembalikan bayinya keposisi semula, namun kali ini dilengan kanannya, lalu meminumkan susunya lagi.

"Terdengar sedikit labil," Taekwoon tidak ingin baby sitternya pergi setelah mereka nyaman satu sama lain.

"Aku bisa berkata setiap orang bersikap labil diusia sembilan belas, tapi kuanggap kau tidak."

Cukup benar. "Aku biasa saja diumur sembilan belas. Tidak cukup ruang untuk bersikap labil," Taekwoon tidak banyak berpindah juga.

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah beberapa saat dia menambahkan, "Jika membuatmu merasa lebih baik, tempat ini sudah menjadi rumahku beberapa tahun ini. Aku tidak kemana-mana setelah beberapa tahun."

Anehnya Taekwoon mengangguk, mengakui bahwa hal itu membuatnya lega. Walaupun Taekwoon masih belum yakin kenapa. "Kau punya saudara di daerah sini?"

Hakyeon mengangguk, " Kami pindah setelah umurku tiga belas, dan setiap orang tinggal. Ayah, ibu, tiga saudara laki-laki, dua perempuan. Tidak termasuk keponakan, paman, bibi, dari pihak ayah, dan terlalu banyak sepupu untuk dihitung."

Taekwoon memutuskan menganggap Hakyeon berkata jujur, mungkin karena hal ini dia disukai banyak keluarga. Ayah dan ibu Taekwoon ada di Changwon dan saudara perempuannya di Jepang. "Keluarga besar, apa kalian semua dekat?"

"Tentu," Hakyeon mengangguk lagi.

Bayinya sudah menghabiskan susunya dan Hakyeon meletakkannya lagi dibahu untuk satu sendawa lain.

"Sarapan minggu pagi rutinan, liburan, ulang tahun, mungkin kami bertemu lebih sering diantara banyak keluarga lain, tapi aku suka. Hal bagus jika kau selalu punya sesuatu yang selalu bisa kau andalkan, kau tahu?"

Taekwoon tahu. Dia berharap keluarga dekat, khususnya sekarang. Dia melihat bagaimana Hakyeon menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya dan mengayunkannya ringan. Tidak ada rengekan, tidak ada geliatan. Bayinya terlihat sangat nyaman, dan Taekwoon merasa tertipu. Dia selalu punya momen-momen seperti itu tiap harinya, tapi sekarang, hanya melihat seorang asing mengambilnya darinya.

Bagai bisa membaca pikirannya, Hakyeon menyerahkan bayi itu kembali kepada Taekwoon.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hakyeon sambil kembali duduk.

Taekwoon merasa bahunya melemas saat menerima bayinya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya dekat dengan dadanya. "Aku berpikir tentang nama Sanghyuk," dia tersenyum ketika bayinya bergerak dan bernafas halus. "Hyuk? Jung Sanghyuk tak buruk juga, aku tak tahu."

Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya saat tersenyum, menatap mungkin-Hyuk, dan mengangkat kepalanya demi bertemu degan mata Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menata nafasnya lalu bertanya dengan nada halus, "Bolehkah aku bertanya? Perusahaan berkata bahwa ibunya bukan yang ada difoto. Tapi, ini bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan olehmu. Benar?"

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon merasa disiram dengan satu ember air es. Dia paling benci pertanyaan tentang Eunji, saat dia sudah meninggal. "Dia meninggal saat melahirkan," Taekwoon memaksa dirinya untuk bernafas lagi, dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada sang bayi.

"Apakah dia sudah memilih nama sebelumnya?"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian berkata. "Dia bercanda dengan memanggilnya Jung Yunho atau Jung Jessica, tapi dia berkata ingin melihat wajahnya terlebih daulu sebelum menentukan," tidak untuk pertama kali, Taekwoon membayangkan bagaimana Eunji tepat sebelum meninggal. Dia tak pernah ingin bertanya pada siapapun. Apakah Eunji sempat melihat bayinya? Menggendongnya sebelum kehabisan darah? Atau tidak? Apakah dia menangis? Apa dia sempat sadar?

Taekwoon tak tahu, dan dia tak ingin tahu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Hakyeon dengan halus.

Maaf untuk kelalaian mulutnya, atau maaf sudah mengingatkan Taekwoon atas kehilangannya, Taekwoon tidak tahu. Sedikit kerutan diantara alis mata Hakyeon, dan sedikit lengkung diujung bibirnya, membuat Taekwoon berfikir dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Terima kasih," Taekwoon berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat mengesalkan, seperti menangis didepan orang asing, tidak. "ngomong-ngomong," dia berhenti sejenak, "Kami bukan pasangan, atau bagaimana. Hanya teman dekat," kenapa dia merasa harus memberitahu pemuda dihadapannya, itu diluar kendali Taekwoon.

Pipi Hakyeon lalu terhias senyum, "Aku sudah menebaknya,"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan kaget. Banyak orang selalu menganggap mereka berdua adalah pasangan. Eunji tidak suka datang ke bar bersama Taekwoon karena otomatis semua pria akan menjauh darinya. Tidak pernah.

"Mungkin aku mulai terbawa interview ini, atau bagaimana," ungkap Hakyeon.

Taekwoon tak bisa menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

"Kenapa baby sitter? Bukankah kau sudah di umur untuk," Taekwoon menghentikan mulutnya agar tidak berkata memiliki pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya.

Senyum faham muncul diwajah Hakyeon seakan tahu kalimat utuh pertanyaan Taekwoon. "Aku senang mengajar, dan seringkali aku berpikir tentang hal itu, tapi pernahkah kau bertemu seseorang dan tahu kalau mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu?"

"Kukira iya," lebih dari sekali lanjut Taekwoon dalam hati.

"Apakah kau akan terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk melakukan hal lain, atau akhirnya kau datang pada mereka untuk membantu?" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon seakan tahu jawaban apa yang akan muncul.

"Biasanya aku akan membantu jika aku bisa,"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk awalnya. "Itulah kenapa aku tak pernah punya pekerjaaan yang sesungguhnya salah satu alasan sebenarnya, ngomong-ngomong. Aku membuat hubungan yang sesungguhnya dengan orang-orang, dengan keluarga mereka. Aku tidak hanya punya saudara, ataupun sepupu, kau tahu? Aku masuk kekehidupan mereka, merawat salah satu hal paling berharga bagi mereka, dan untuk balasannya aku punya keluarga yang lebih besar lagi. Dan aku dapat bayaran, sebagai bonus." Dia tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku memang tak akan pernah bisa jadi jutawan, tapi aku kaya dengan cara lain. Dengan jalan yang lebih penting."

Taekwoon tak bisa menyahut untuk yang satu itu.

Yang dia tahu, dia akan menghubungi perusahaannya.

Bersambung.

Kalau ada yang ngerasa pernah baca disuatu tempat, memang iya.

Fanfiction ini diambil dari satu cerita dengan judul sama.

Dengan bahasa Inggris.

Cuman kuganti tokoh, dan beberapa hal lain agar sesuai.

Comment dan vote sangat diterima.

Kritik juga boleh.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Jung Eunji as Taekwoon's best friend

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan judul sama.

Part 2

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, ternyata hal ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ku kira." Taekwoon meletakkan telfonnya diantara bahu dan telinganya sambil menempatkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Hyuk ada di ruang tidurnya sendiri untuk sesi tidur siang panjangnya. Waktu istirahat yang lumayan untuk Taekwoon, dan dia merasa cukup. "Tidak seperti aku tidak bekerja sama sekali kan? Aku sudah mengirim semua pekerjaanku sesuai jadwal, jadi,,," jangan katakan tidak bisa. Duniaku sedang terbalik keseluruhan, dan aku butuh waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Okay?

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku faham." Kim Wonshik, atasannya-atau temannya, saat sedang tidak berada dikantor- suaranya terdengar tenang. "Ketika aku dan Jaehwan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi bayi yang juga baru lahir, aku mengambil cuti kantor hampir sebulan, dan kembali kekantor seperti zombie ingat?"

Tentu Taekwoon ingat. Dia tidak mengatakan bahwa Wonshik tidak memahaminya. Hanya saja dia tidak sendiri. Dia punya hampir seluruh keluarganya disisinya, ibu mertua yang tinggal dengannya. Tidak ingin mengingat bahwa pemuda brengsek yang sangat beruntung itu masih bisa menikmati tidur-tidur malamnya. Apalagi, Wonshik punya Jaehwan. "Aku tahu, aku sedang mencoba menemukan baby sitter. Aku bersumpah."

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba perusahaan kemarin? Mereka menemukan baby sitter untuk kami dalam dua hari,,,"

"Iya, aku—" Tangisan Hyuk yang terdengan dari baby monitor memotong kalimat Taekwoon, mencoba berdiri, lalu tak meninggalkan percakapan sambil mengambil botol dari penghangat di dapur. "Aku masih sibuk memilih, dan lainnya. Tapi aku sudah menemukan beberapa kandidat," yang itu bohong, tentunya. Taekwoon sedang sibuk dengan satu orang, Hakyeon. Dengan mencoba menelfon semua keluarga yang pernah diurus oleh Hakyeon. Dan sepertinya, Hakyeon memang tampak profesional seperti yang terlihat.

"Ya Tuhan. Itu bayinya?" Wonshik tertawa di telfonnya. "Dia terdengar seperti sirene pemadam kebararan."

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya. Setiap orang dikantor tetap membujuknya untuk membawa bayinya kesana suatu hari. "Ceritakan padaku," Taekwoon meletakkan botol susunya diantara karet pinggul celana trainingnya, telfon diantara bahu dan telinga, lalu mengangkat Hyuk. Taekwoon mengingatkan dirinya tentang tempat duduk kecil untuk dibeli, Sanghyuk tumbuh terlalu cepat. "Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya lapar. Kau harus mendengarnya menangis ditengah malam saat dia sakit perut juga,"

Hyuk masih belum menghentikan tangisnya, dan Taekwoon masih ingin menyiksa telinga Wonshik lewat telfon, sebelum akhirnya berpindah dan menenangkan bayi laki-laki itu. Setelah Sanghyuk tenang, Taekwoon berkata ,"Beri aku waktu hingga Senin okay? Aku akan menemukan seseorang untuk membantuku lalu kembali bekerja, okay?"

Dengan senyum dibibir Wonshik berkata,"Aku tak ingin memecatmu hyung, aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari sangkarmu dan mengingatkanmu kalau kau tida bisa selamanya bekerja dari rumah, setidaknya tidak penuh waktu. Cuma itu."

"Pesan diterima," Taekwoon bernafas lega, bersyukur dengan kelonggaran yang didapatkannya. Lebih bersyukur lagi memiliki atasan yang sangat memahaminya. "Terima kasih, bocah"

"Tak masalah," sahut Wonshik enteng ,"Segera kembali kesini ketika kau bisa. Untuk kehidupanmu sendiri tentunya, dan jangan lupa untuk membawa bocahmu suatu hari kesini. Para gadis sudah gatal ingin melihatmu menggendong bayi,"

Dengan lega, Taekwoon berjanji akan segera kembali dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia punya waktu enam hari untuk menemukan baby sitter yang bisa dia percaya. Dia melihat tiga orang selain Hakyeon. Mereka semua berkualitas. Mereka semua bagus. Dia tidak meliahat salah satupun dari mereka pemakai narkoba, ataupun pedo,, atau semua hal yang selalu Taekwoon khawatirkan. List kekhawatirannya lebih panjang daripada lengannya.

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon merasa hanya Hakyeon yang terlihat sangat,,, nyata. Yang lain nampak memakai topeng mereka saat interview. Sedang Hakyeon? Taekwoon dapat melihat tatapan dan perilakunya sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya. Dia terlihat asli dan Taekwoon merasa tenang bersamanya. Dia juga berpikir mungkin Eunji akan menyukai idenya tentang baby sitter laki-laki untuk anaknya. Dia selalu mengatakan kepada Taekwoon untuk segera mencari teman laki-laki. Teman dalam artian lain tentunya.

Taekwoon menatap Hyuk,"Ibumu sangat lucu," botol susunya tinggal separuh, lalu Taekwoon membawa Hyuk ke bahunya, untuk bersendawa. Tanpa sadar melakukan apa yang Hakyeon sarankan. "Dan untuk catatan, ibumu pasti payah dalam hal ini juga," dia tersenyum. Membayangkan Eunji dengan ikat rambut berantakan dan mata yang selalu tampak lelah, karena keluar semalaman. "Tapi dia pasti akan sangat mencintaimu,"

Hyuk melepaskan sebuah sendawa kecil dan sekali isakan sebagai tanggapan ucapan Taekwoon, Taekwoon mencium satu sisi kepalanya lembut. Hingga saat itu Taekwoon masih belum merasakan cintanya untuk Hyuk. Hyuk hanya sebuah pekerjaan untuknya, sebagai ganti pelindungnya, sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya, sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya untuk Eunji. Sekarang? Saat dia meletakkan Hyuk dilengannya dan meminumkannya sisa susunya, Taekwoon akhirnya menyadarinya. Dia melihat ke mata Hyuk, dan menyadari dengan seluruh keterkejutannya, kalau dia sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk bayi mungil itu.

"Kita akan membuat semua berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya, kan?" lalu mencium pipi Hyuk. "Aku mencintamu, bocah" bisik Taekwoon seperti sebuah pernyataan cinta, yang secara rahasia diungkapkannya.

Ketika Taekwoon menutup mata, dia bisa melihat Eunji tersenyum dihadapanya.

* * *

Hyuk nampak menempel pada Taekwoon dengan gendongan bayi aneh yang dibelinya di pasar. Benda itu terikat sekenanya, tapi Taekwoon tak peduli. Hyuk terlihat menyukainya, dan Taekwoon bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa meninggalkan Hyuk dimanapun. Dia bisa memberesi seisi apartemen, merakit kursi baru Hyuk, mengganti meja, dan mencuci seluruh pakaian kotornya dengan Hyuk bergelung senang didadanya. Jika dia menemukan hal itu seminggu lalu mungkin Taekwoon akan melupakan ide tentang baby sitter dan membawa Hyuk bekerja.

Tapi, Taekwoon malah menelfon Hakyeon untuk interview lain dan menerimanya.

"Ini Cuma—"

"Masa percobaan," Hakyeon menyahutnya sambil tertawa, "Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali,"

"Benar," Taekwoon melihat satu koper dan ransel bawaannya,"Ini semua barangmu?"

"Untuk sekarang," Hakyeon membenahi rambutnya yang jatuh disekitar mata hazelnya,"jika kau memutuskan untuk benar-benar menerimaku, akan ku bawa sisanya."

Beralasan. Tapi pintar. "Baik, terdengar seperti rencana," dia berbalik ke aah apartemennya. "Ruanganmu disini," Taekwoon melewati kamar mandi lalu membuka pintunya,"Kamar mandi," katanya, lalu melangkah kedalam. "Handuknya disebelah sini, sampo dan apapun yang kau tak bawa,"

Hakyeon mengangguk, "Sudah kupersiapkan, tenang saja"

"Baik,"Taekwoon lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. "Air panasnya bisa menipu, jadi kau jangan langsung masuk kedalam bak,"

"Dicatat," Hakyeon tersenyum. "Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku janji."

Taekwoon berpindah lagi dan masuk kedalam kamar tidur Hakyeon. "Tidak terlalu besar, kau tahu tapi ya kau lihat tempat tidurnya terlihat nyaman. Jika terlalu keras atau bagaimana katakan padaku, akan kuganti."

Hakyeon menjatuhkan ranselnya kesalah satu sudut kamar," aku yakin, akan baik-baik saja. Aku pintar beradaptasi."

"Baik. Maksudku. Aku bahkan bisa tidur diatas batu, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tempat tidur yang bagus," bahkan beberapa hari ini Taekwoon terbiasa tidur sambil berdiri, tapi Taekwoon tak mengatakannya. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Hakyeon lalu menatap pada Taekwoon. Akhirnya Taekwoon membuka mulut lagi, "Apa kau bersama seseorang sekarang?" lalu merasakan pipinya menghangat karena malu.

Hakyeon tak bisa menahan tawanya. Lalu memberikan tatapan menggoda.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam hubungan sekarang. Dan aku tidak senang dengan hubungan satu malam, tapi aku yakin maksudmu adalah 'Jangan bawa laki-laki atau permpuan kesini', aku benar?"

"Iya, maaf. Mungkin seharusnya aku sudah memberitahumu sejak kemarin."

Mengangkat bahu, Hakyeon menyahut, "ini urusan pribadiku lagipula, jadi tak apa." Dia menghela nafanya sambil menatap kesekeliling ruangan. "Selama aku dapat hari libur, hari Minggu sudah sangat cukup untuk urusan keluargaku, tapi jika kau tak keberatan aku bisa membawa Hyuk bersama."

Taekwoon memeluk Hyuk semakin ketat, tanpa berfikir lama. Dengan overprotektif, seakan Hakyeon ingin benar-benar membawanya. "Jadi, uh, kita kembali ke percakapan awal,"

Diam kembali menyelimuti mereka. Dan Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon hampir memberinya ceramah panjang. Namun, sambil menghela nafas Hakyeon tersenyum. "baik, bagaimana jika kau memberikan bayinya, Hyuk padaku ketika kau harus berberes untuk pekerjaanmu di hari senin?"

Dia benar, kan? Namun, Taekwoon malah semakin mendekatkan Hyuk kedadanya, "Sebenarnya aku harus ke kantor,"

Wajah Hakyeon terangkat, "Sempurna, Hyuk dan aku bisa tinggal disini dan mengenal satu sama lain ketika kau mengerjakan urusanmu,"

"Tidak, maksudku aku akan membawa hyuk, dan kau bisa dirumah. Membiarkanmu bersiap-siap dan lainnya,"

Taekwoon bisa melihat Hakyeon sedang berjuang dengan kesabarannya.

"Jung Taekwoon," Hakyeon menghela satu nafas panjang lagi,"Jika kita ingin melihat bagaimana sesungguhnya hal ini akan bekerja, kau harus meninggalakannya denganku oke? Kau harus percaya padaku untuk melakukannya, kau tahu itu, kan?" ketika Taekwoon mengangguk dan memberi sedikit dengusan, Hakyeon melanjutkan,"Hari pertamamu kembali kepekerjaan mungkin saat yang tepat untuk itu kan?"

Dia tidak yakin, tapi Taekwoon pikir nada suara Hakyeon seperti seorang trainer yang sedang meyakinkan seorang yang akan melompat dari ketinggian untuk bungee jump. "Iya, aku tahu itu, tapi,,"

"Ini saat yang tepat oke,"

Hakyeon berhasil meyakinkannya, "Baik," dengan berat, Taekwoon melepas ikatan gendongannya lalu memberikan Hyuk dengan hati-hati pada Hakyeon,"aku akan kembali pukul tujuh, atau delapan,"

Hakyeon mengangkat Hyuk hingga ke dadanya, lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Iya, dia akan baik-baik saja hingga jam itu,"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, dan tidak," sahut Taekwoon.

Hakyeon mengambil nafas panjang hingga menerpa rambut halus Hyuk, Taekwoon ingin mengambil Hyuk lagi.

"Kapan terakhir Hyuk minum susu?" Taekwoon berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan Hakyeon menyusul,"sekitar satu jam lalu," dia mengambil kuncinya di saku belakangnya. "Ada satu botol lagi didalam penghangat. Kau tau cara menggunakannya.?" Hakyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban saat Taekwoon berjalan kepintu. "Butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku baik, tapi beli satu kursi getar untuk Hyuk," ketika bicara Hakyeon mengambil selimut, "Dan beberapa mainan, dengan warna hitam-putih jika mereka punya, dan kaca lembut," Hakyeon mulai menyelonjorkan kakinya, "Kami akan melakukan sedikit tummy time, ketika kau pergi," Dia meletakkan Hyuk diatas selimut dan membuatnya tengkurap.

Tummy time? Taekwoon tak pernah mencoba yang satu itu. Dia melihat Hyuk berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, hampir berhasil sebelum terjatuh, dengan kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang lucu. Taekwoon bahkan belum keluar dari pintu, tapi dia merasa sudah akan merindukannya. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya,"

* * *

Tepat saat Taekwoon sampai dikantor, Hakyeon mengiriminya foto Hyuk. Dengan bibir yang melengkung sedikit, dan hampir tersenyum, tapi Taekwoon suka ekspresi itu. Hyuk terlihat bangga dengan dirinya bisa tenang untuk beberapa lama. Fotonya diikuti pesan.

Kami baik-baik saja disini! Nikmati waktumu diluar rumah. 😊

Benar, Taekwoon harus membuat pekerjaannya cepat selesai.

Tapi sialnya, ketika sampai di toko peralatan bayi yang sangat besar, ada terlalu banyak pilihan mainan dihadapannya. Taekwoon mengambil mainan hitam-putih yang pertama dilihatnya, memasukkannya langsung kedalam keranjang, tapi kemudian dia pikir lebih baik untuk mengirim foto kepada Hakyeon.

Seperti ini?

Hakyeon membalasnya dengan cepat.

Lihat catatan batasan usianya dikotak dan pastikan bebas phtalate. Dan jika bisa yang tidak dari China.

Bukankah segalanya dari China? Hampir semuanya. Setelah hampir satu setengah jam Taekwoon menemukan tiga barang yang pas dengan uangnya. Dua diantaranya bahkan dibuat di Korea. Kursi getar akhirnya terpilih setelah balas pesan lain. Karena ada hampir tigapuluhan pilihan disana.

Taklama kemudian Taekwoon selesai dengan belanjaannya.

Dan oh, ngomong-ngomong ambil beberapa buku untuk Hyuk! Atau kau punya beberapa simpanan yang aku tidak tahu?

Sebelum keluar dari tempat parkir, Taekwoon menelfon untuk memesan dua pizza, satu dengan keju dan satu lengkap. Hakyeon bisa memilih salah satu, atau keduanya.

* * *

Saat masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa dua plastik belanjaan, Taekwoon mendengar Hyuk menangis dari lantai atas. Taekwoon langsung menjatuhkan semua bawaannya. Walaupun tidak bermaksud menerjang masuk seperti Hulk, tapi Taekwoon benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

Hakyeon terloncat sedikit melihat Taekwoon masuk dengan wajah panik, "Dia baik," ucap Hakyeon lembut, masih bisa didengar diantara tangisan Hyuk. "Dia sudah minum susu, dan ganti baju,"

Taekwoon lalu menutup pintu dibelakang mereka, "Iya, aku tahu" dia berjalan lalu meraih Hyuk, "Kata dokter dia akan begini sampai beberapa bulan,"

"Aku tahu itu juga," Hakyeon tersenyum dan meraih tas belanjaan sebelum duduk di sofa. Dia mengambil kursi kecilnya dari dalam tas belanjaan dan mulai merangkainya. Dia melihat Taekwoon ketika meletakkan selimut diatas kursinya. "Aku akan mencuci penutupnya di pagi, untuk sementara pakai selimut tak apa," Hakyeon berdiri dan meraih Hyuk. "Kita lihat, apa dia menyukainya,"

Sekarang bukan saatnya, menurut Tekwoon. Hyuk tidak menyukai apapun, mulai senja hingga tengah malam. Dia akan tetap menangis. Tapi terserah. Hakyeon langsung bisa menyadarinya. Dia melihat Hakyeon meletakkan Hyuk ke atas kursi getar barunya, kaki kecilnya ditata, dan jemarinya menggenggam. "Kupikir dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kursi barunya," Taekwoon hampir mengambil Hyuk kembali, hingga Hakyeon menekan tombol di bawah kursi, dan kursinya mulai bergetar. Hyuk langsung terdiam dan tenang. bibirnya terangkat sedikit, dan ketika Hakyeon menyentuh bibirnya dengan dotnya, Hyuk menerimanya dengan senang.

Tekwoon terkejut, walau akhirnya tertawa. "Terlihat seperti trik sulap," Dia menatap Hyuk, wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Kaki kecilnya bahkan mulai rileks.

Hakyeon terlihat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu berkata, "Aku masih punya trik sulap lain,"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon, berusaha tidak menebak trik apa yang dimiliki Hakyeon. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik, lalu Taekwoon terjengit sedikit mendengar suara ketukan pintu, "Pizzanya datang," Gumammnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

* * *

Hari Minggu berjalan dengan lancar. Hakyeon pergi pagi-pagi dan tidak pulang hingga hampir malam. Taekwoon pergi dengan Hyuk di dalam kereta dorongnya. Mereka pergi ke supermarket. Dia mengirim pesan pada Hakyeon, bahan-bahan makanan yang diinginkannya, untuk makan siang, atau yang lain, tapi hanya itu kontak mereka hari itu.

Hyuk sudah mulai dengan kebiasaanya disaat Hakyeon tiba dirumah. Taekwoon sudah mencoba kursi ajaibnya, tapi tidak bekerja seperti malamnya.

"Ingin kugantikan sebentar?" Hakyeon bertanya ketik sampai dipintu.

"Tidak, aku baik. Dia sudah bosan dengan kuris ajaibnya sepertinya."

Hakyeon lalu mematikannya. "Mungkin akan bekerja lagi besok, sudah mencoba mesin penyedotnya?"

"Tidak, kemarin aku mencobanya dan merusaknya. Aku tidak mau merusak yang baru lagi,"

Hakyeon melihat speaker box dibelakang Taekwoon, "Musik?"

Taekwoon mengangguk, dan hampir menggigit lidahnya," Sudah mencoba Mozart dan sebagainya, tapi dia membencinya,"

"Sudah coba Park Hyo Shin... ? Atau,,," Hakyeon mmenggigit bibirnya nampak berpikir dalam, "Mungkin Sherry Jung?"

Trot. Eunji seringkali mendengarkannya. "Belum, tapi..." dia membuka ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Hakyeon. "Mungkin sesuatu dari situ,"

Setelah "Red Pepper" terdengar dari speaker, tangisan Hyuk terhenti. Isakannya masih tersisa di bahu Taekwoon dan kemudian Hyuk mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Musiknya tidak terlalu keras, karena waktunya, tapi cukup berhasil. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya dan memberi Taekwoon senyuman. "Just a Feeling,"

Ketika Taekwoon terdiam dengan mata memandang langit luar yang mulai menggelap. Hakyeon berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sherry Jung adalah kesukaan Eunji," ucap Taekwoon lirih, masih menebak-nebak bagaimana Hakyeon bisa tahu. Itu terlihat tebakan yang terlalu tepat.

Hakeon menunduk untuk mengambil kaos kaki yang terjebak diantara sofa, "Jika dia mendengarkannya selama hamil, bayi sudah bisa mendengarkan sejak bulan keempatnya." Dia berdiri lagi dan memasukkan kaos kaki kedalam keranjang baju kotor yang dibawanya. "Mungkin itulah kenapa dia menyukainya,"

Taewkoon menghela nafas di atas puncak kepala Hyuk. "Ya, mungkin." Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang Eunji, bagaimana caranya tertawa-tawa bahagia mendengar lagu kesukaannya diputar di radio, caranya dia bernyanyi sepanjang lagu dengan keras, dan mengajak Taekwoon untuk bernyanyi bersamanya. God, dia terasa sangat... hidup. Terasa sangat salah saat taekwoon menyadari dia tidak berada di sampingnya. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika tahu Hyuk juga menyukai penyanyi kesukaannya. "Sungguh menyebalkan," bisiknya pada Hyuk. Bayi itu meletakkan kepalanya lagi, seakan setuju dengan ucapan Taekwoon.

Ya, ini menyebalkan. Tapi kita harus bagaimana lagi?

Taekwoon mencipum pipi Hyuk dan mengusap halus punggungnya ketika hakyeon berjalan ke ruang cuci.

* * *

Keluar dari pintu rumah di senin pagi menjadi sebuah tantangan. Bukan karena sesuatu yang penting, atau karena rengekan Hyuk.

Taekwoon hanya tak ingin pergi.

Hakyeon sudah akan dengan cerahnya bangun pagi-pagi dengan Hyuk yang sudah ada dipelukannya ketika Taekwoon masuk kamar mandi. Ketika dia mencoba untuk memberi susu pada Hyuk, maka Hakyeon akan mengomelinya karena dia hampir terlambat dan berkata dia yang akan mengurus semuanya.

Ketika Taekwoon masih berdiri didepan pintu, berucap lirih pada Hyuk bahwa dia akan sampai dirumah pukul enam, Hakyeon mengingatkan tentang waktu dan berucap mereka akan baik-baik saja. Taekwoon tidak pergi sebelum Hakyeon berjanji akan mengiriminya pesan sepanjang hari, juga foto.

Itu menggelikan. Bayinya tidak akan melakukan banyak hal, hanya tidur dan menangis. Sekarang ketika Taekwoon sedang bekerja, Hyuk mau apa? Mulai bicara dan jalan-jalan siang?

Ketika dia sampai dikantor, pikirannya terlalu kemana-mana. Dia tidak berpikir tentang sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan. Ketika dia memarkirkan mobilnya, dia menghitung didalam hati. Jika Hakyeon benar-benar pergi dengan membawa Hyuk, mungkin ini sudah ada diperjalanannya ke China. Atau Thailand? Mungkin dia sudah ada dibandara sekarang dan menuju ke entah sisi dunia mana. Atau, dia bisa saja menjatuhkan Hyuk. Dia bisa saja,,, Ya Tuhan, dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun yang mungkin Hakyeon sudah lakukan sekarang.

Taekwoon berjalan melewati pintu masuk seperti tanpa nyawa.

Tiffany terlihat kaget ketika dia masuk, "You look like hell,"

Kata-katanya hanya terlewat begitu saja. Baru beberapa langkah masuk gedung kantornya Taekwoon ingin menelfon Wonshik dan mengatakan dia akan bekerja dari rumah atau bolos. Dia akan menelfon Hakyeon dan mengecek, lalu akan langsung pulang tanpa mengatakan dia sudah di jalan.

Ketika tidak mendapatkan respon, Tiffany mencoba lagi, "Taek? Segalanya baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?" Taekwoon menemukan ponselnya di dalam tas lalu akan mencari nomer Hakyeon, namun ada pesan yang dikirim dengan foto. Hyuk terlelap di keranjangnya.

Dia sudah sarapan, kubacakan buku, dan dia tidur. Berhenti khawatir. 😊

Apa Hakyeon pembaca pikiran?

"Maaf, Tiff, hanya,,," dia menengadah dari ponselnya, melihat ekspresinya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi seberang resepsionis.

"Sudah merindukannya?" senyum hangatnya mengingatkan Taekwoon bahwa dia baru saja melahirkan beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

"Iya, itu juga" Taekwoon menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya kepikiran—"

"Bagaimana jika baby sitternya gila, bagaimana jika kebakarang, bagaimana jika—"

"Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak berpikir tentang api!" Taekwoon hampir mengambil ponselnya lagi, hampir menelfon, tapi berhenti saat Tiffany tertawa.

"Kau punya banyak kekhawatiran, sudah kulewati"

"Begitukah?"

"Apa telapak tanganmu berkeringat? Sedikit pusing? Jantung berdetak?"

Sudah lebih baik. Tapi.. "Sedikit banyak."

"Begitulah," dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Ini menyebalkan, tapi kau akan melewatinya,"

Benarkah?

Tiffany bangun dari tempatnya lalu mendekat pada Taekwoon. "Sudah dapat fotonya?"

"Baru hampir seratus."

Setelah Tiffany tersenyum sambil mengomentari foto-foto Hyuk di ponselnya, dia merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya dia tidak jadi berlari pulang kerumah dan membunuh baby sitternya.

* * *

Tertidur di meja mugkin bukan hal yang bagus jika ketahuan boss kebanyakan, tetapi Wonshik bukan boss kebanyakan. Taekwoon terbangun dengan aroma kopi yang tercium di hidungnya, Wonshik memberikan satu gelas kopi lengkap dengan uapnya.

"Bangun, putri tidur. Kau punya klien dalam dua puluh menit,"

Taekwoon mengerjapkan matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh, shit. Maaf," Dia mengucek mata kantuknya lalu mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan lain dari Hakyeon.

Dia terlihat bagus dengan warna hijau, kan?

Fotonya menunjukkan Hyuk dengan sepasang piyama warna hijau mint, dan senyuman. Taekwoon menunjukkan fotonya pada Wonshik.

"Little Heartbreaker," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda sebelum duduk berseberangan dengan Taekwoon. "Kau tak apa bekerja di lapangan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Wonshik mengangkat bahunya, "Memasang koneksi baru dan mengawasi pengambilan beberapa barang."

"Boleh pulang setelah kukerjakan?" dia berharap Wonshik tahu kalau dia sedang bercanda, tapi yah, tidak juga sebenarnya.

Dengan tawa, Wonshik mengangguk. "Iya, pemalas, pulanglah,"

Taekwoon mengambil satu sesapan panjang dari kopi yang dibawakan Wonshik, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ku tebak sekarag bukan waktunya untuk minta kenaikan gaji,"

"Selalu susah untuk minta itu." Wonshik menyandar dan menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan lebih serius dari pada sebelumnya, "Serius, sekarang kau punya anak dan lainnya, kau mungkin untuk menaikkan gajimu. Aku punya penasihat keuangan yang kau bisa ajak ngobrol. Dia membuat para gadis berhemat, dan membagi pengeluaran bulananku,"

Bagus. Ini tidak hanya tentang kehidupan mereka hingga Hyuk berusia delapan belas, tapi juga tentang masa depan dan lainnya. Apalagi jika dia sudah tidak bisa bersamanya. Hal bagus. "Ya, aku belum berpikir tentang itu juga,"

"Akan ku tinggalkan kartu namanya dimejamu," Saat mereka berdua berdiri, Taekwoon tersenyum ke arah Wonshik. Hal jarang. "Terima kasih boss,"

* * *

Klien yang dihadapi Taekwoon ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari yang dibayangkan. Apa yang dia minta dan apa yang diberitahukan Wonshik sangatlah berbeda. Masalahnya bukan pada hardware, atau koneksinya. Tapi bagaimana pegawai-pegawai dari perusahaan itu berhasil membuat kesal Taekwoon. Dia sudah menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak tahu akan makan waktu yang sangat lama. Bagian paling menyebalkannya, dia harus pulang lebih akhir dari yang dibayangkannya.

Hyuk ada digendongan Hakyeon saat Taekwoon sampai dipintu. Meja makan sudah rapi dengan makan malam lengkap, rumah bersih, dan Hyuk tampak segar setelah mandi. Hati Taekwoon menciut. Dia sangat suka saat mandi. "Maaf, aku telat."

Hakyeon melirik jam di dinding dapur. "Kau tiga menit lebih awal..."

"Aku kira aku bisa pulang satu jam lebih awal, jadi aku bilang aku pulang telat," Taekwoon memotong jarak antara mereka, lalu meraih Hyuk. "Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya lirih di telinga Hyuk sebelum mencium pipinya. Ketegangan yang dialami seharian serasa meluruh saat Hyuk merapat pada bahunya. "Aku merindukanmu, bocah,"

"Makan malam siap, jika kau juga," Hakyeon berbalik menatap mereka berdua lalu memasang ekspresi lembut, "Dia baik-baik saja hari ini, Dad. Kami jalan-jalan disekitar blok, dan waktu membaca buku. Lalu mandi."

Dad. Huh. Sudah hampir dua bulan dan Taekwoon tak pernah menyebut dirinya ayah. "Aku bukan ayahnya yang sebenarnya," dia tak sadar, betapa menyakitkannya jika mengakuinya dengan jelas. Selama beberapa interview dengan beberapa baby sitter, mungkin semuanya menganggapnya ayah Hyuk dan Taekwoon tak berniat menyalahkan mereka. Tapi tak peduli apapun yang ditulis di akta kelahiran, dia tahu dia tetap bukan keluarga Hyuk.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon tajam saat meletakkan satu mengkuk nasi untuk Taekwoon. "Jangan ayahku mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Kalian harus bertemu, tetap saja."

"Kau diadopsi?" Taekwoon mengambil botol susu Hyuk yang sudah hangat.

"Tidak, tapi satu adik perempuan, dan satu adik laki-lakiku." Hakyeon mengulurkan kain sendawa Hyuk dan duduk. Ayam panggang, nasi hangat, kimchi. Sempurna. "Baru-baru ini Namjoo memukul seorang dari kelasnya karena menyebut kami keluarga palsunya,"

Taekwoon menatap Hyuk yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya, "Dia pantas mendapatkannya,"

Hakyeon terlihat terharu, "Setuju. Tapi sayangnya hal seperti itu tidak bekerja dilingkungan yang sopan," Ketika dia menyiapkan makanan Hakyeon menambakan, "Kau tak faham maksudku," dia menunggu Taekwoon menatapnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Hanya karena kau bukan ayah kandungnya, bukan berarti kau bukan ayahnya. Kau yang terbangun untuknya setiap malam, mengganti popoknya, memberinya makan, mencintainya. Kau sudah menjadi ayahnya, sadar atau tidak,"

Hal seperti itu mungkin tak pernah muncul dipikiran kacau Taekwoon mungkin. Tapi cukup menenangkannya. Seorang ayah memang selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kan? "Bagaimana kedengarannya, Hyuk?" tanyanya sambil mengusap hidung Hyuk dengan ujung jarinya. "Ayah panggilan yang bagus, kan?" Hyuk menendang-nendang dengan kaki kecilnya. "Kuanggap itu jawaban iya,"

Setelah Hyuk menghabiskan botolnya, makan malam Taekwoon sudah mendingin, tapi tak apa. Dia makan dengan Hyuk berada dipangkuannya.

Hakyeon berdiri dengan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya di wastafel. "Aku bisa membawanya, dan kau bisa meneruskan makan malammu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tugasmu selesai, bersantailah." Taekwoon bersikeras akan menggendong Hyuk semalaman. Dia sudah sangat merindukannya seharian.

"Baik," Hakyeon mulai membersihkan apa yang ada dimeja makan, kecuali milik Taekwoon dan mulai membersihkan dapur. Dia berhenti sebentar lalu menatap Taekwoon. "Coba untuk mengingatnya, bagian dari mengurusnya adalah dengan mengurus dirimu sendiri, okay?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Hakyeon adalah benar. "Baiklah,"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Taekwoon menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan membawa peralatan makannya ke dapur. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menatap Hakyeon ketika mendekat ke arah tempat cuci.

Hakyeon punya pantat yang bagus, tak perlu diragukan.

Kemudian dia merasa dirinya nampak seperti pervert, berpikir begitu tentang baby sitternya. Menggendong Hyuk sambil berfikir seperti itu, Taekwoon harus mencuci pikirannya juga. "Hey, Bagaimana skil mengemudimu?"

"Yah," Hakyeon mendongak saat senyum jahat main-mainnya nampak dibibirnya. "Aku biasanya menyetir dengan kedua lututku, jadi aku bisa berkendara sambil mengirim pesan, mungkin sesekali aku harus menabrak sisi jalan, tapi selama ini aku baik-baik saja,"

Taekwoon tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku anggap kau bercanda,"

Hakyeon memutar matanya, "Aku tidak pernah kena tilang,"

"Sungguh? Setiap pasti pernah kena, karena menyerobot lampu merah atau kecepatan terlalu tinggi," Taekwoon tentu sering mendapatkannya.

Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya sebelum membilas piring lain. "Ayah dan ibuku berkata akan membayar pajak mobilku selama aku tak membuat masalah. Aku belajar untuk menjadi pengemudi yang sangat berhati-hati."

"Orang tua yang pintar. Aku bertaruh kalian semua sangat aman dijalanan,"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengambil satu mangkuk. "Adik perempuanku sangat mengerikan dijalan. Untungnya, dia selalu naik bus kemanapun dia pergi,"

Taekwoon menambahkan sedikit sabun cuci untuk Hakyeon. "Setidaknya dia tahu batasnya,"

"Itu dia," Hakyeon mengeringkan tangannya dan bersandar saat Taekwoon mulai mencuci alat makannya, "Alasan kenapa kau penasaran dengan skill mengendaraku?"

Oh, benar. Taekwoon punya alasan kan? "Setiap orang di tempat kerjaku ingin bertemu dengan Hyuk. Aku berpikir bagaimana pendapatmu tentang membawanya di hari Jum'at untuk kunjungan singkat?"

Oke. Sial. Senyum cerah di wajah Hakyeon nampaknya cukup untuk menyinari beberapa blok rumahnya.

Hakyeon membenahi rambut yang menutupi sebagian matanya, "Yah, kupikir aku bisa menyelipkannya di jadwal sibuk kita."

Taekwoon mengangguk lalu mengayunkan Hyuk dilengannya. "Ingin melihat tempat kerja ayah, nak?" Hyuk tak memberinya jawaban jelas, tapi tendangan kakinya seritme dengan langkah Taekwoon yang membawanya ke ruang tamu. Mereka terdiam sebentar di atas sofa, Taekwoon menatap Hyuk, lalu menggelitik telapak kaki mungilnya.

Ketika Hakyeon berjalan ke ruang tamu, Taekwoon memberinya satu senyuman. Ini baru beberapa hari, dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, terbiasa dengan segala bantuannya. Dia mulai mempercayainya. Pulang ke rumah dan mendapati Hyuk bahagia juga terurus adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya. "Kupikir kau mulai bisa memindahkan barang-barangmu minggu depan."

Hakyeon menatapnya, tapi tak menyahut.

"Jika kau nyaman, maksduku. Tak apa untukmu?"

"Ya, sungguh tak apa," Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Ibu berkata untuk mengundangmu dan Hyuk untuk makan malam keluarga di hari minggu. Tak ada tekanan, tapi terbuka jika kau ingin."

Taekwoon memikirkan hal itu sejenak. Dia suka dengan ide melihat darimana Hakyeon berasal. Tapi disisi lain, pertemuan keluarga nampaknya terlalu pribadi. Mereka belum sedekat itu. "Aku pikir lain kali, tapi terima kasih dengan undangannya,"

Mengangguk atas jawaban Taekwoon, lalu berkata "Aku sudah punya perasaan kalau kau akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi ini undangan terbuka,"

"Terima kasih, aku sangat mengapresiasinya," Taekwoon tersenyum padanya dan menarik Hyuk lebih dekat. Dia menatapnya beberapa saat. Jam tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. "Hey, dia tidak menangis."

Seperti diingatkan, Hyuk mengangkat lengannya lalu mulai merengek. Taekwoon mencoba menenangkanya dan mengusap punggungnya, tapi terlambat. Hyuk sudah mulai menangis dengan telapak tangan menggenggam erat.

Hakyeon memutar matanya, menggoda. "Kau memang sial,"

tbc.

* * *

Fast update.

karena timing lagi pas. Jadi semangat menerjemah.

Comment, like, atau bahkan kritik masih diterima.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Jung Eunji as Taekwoon's best friend

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan judul sama.

Chap 3

.

.

Keluar dari rumah rasanya semakin mudah.

Jum'at pagi.

Taekwoon tahu akan bertemu dengan Hyuk lagi dalam beberapa jam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tiba lebih awal di kantor. Taekwoon terus tersenyum di kantor hingga mendapat pandangan aneh dari beberapa pegawai. Dan seketika melompat dari kursinya saat Tiffany memberitahunya bahwa dia dapat tamu.

Dia menemukan Hakyeon dan Hyuk di daerah resepsionis. Hyuk nampak tenang di gendongan bayinya dan Hakyeon meletakkan baki yang terlihat seperti sesuatu buatan rumah di konter. Tiffany berdiri bersamanya, bersama dengan dua gadis lain dari kantor. "Apakah sudah mendapat ijinmu untuk mereka membawa bayinya?"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Tak apa, Hakyeon. Mereka boleh menggendongnya."

Sebelum Hakyeon sempat selesai melepaskan Hyuk dari gendongan bayinya, Tiffany sudah mengambilnya dan membawanya ke sofa besar di ruang rapat. Sebagian besar dari pegawai mengikutinya seperti anak-anak mengikuti truk es krim.

Hakyeon mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas berisi barang-barang Hyuk, dan mengeluarkan selimut kesukaan Hyuk. "Sedikit dingin disini," dia mengikuti Hyuk dan rombongan pengiringnya. Taekwoon berpikir itu hanya alasan agar Hakyeon bisa tetap dekat dengan Hyuk, tapi tak apa. Dia senang Hakyeon memiliki insting yang sama dengannya.

"Itu baby sittermu?" Wonshik muncul disamping Taekwoon lalu ikut bersandar disampingnya. "Apa kalian berdua,,,?"

Taekwoon memberinya tatapan tidak percaya, _"Are you 'doing' your baby sitter?"_

Dijawab dengan tawa oleh Wonshik. "Hey, aku suami dan ayah paling bahagia," Wonshik memainkan permen yang ada dimulutnya. "Jaehwan bisa saja menjadikan Jun Ji Hyun sebagai baby sitter kami, dan aku tak akan pernah meliriknya. Fakta kalau dia bisa saja membunuhku didalam tidurku jika aku selingkuh tak bisa di abaikan."

Ide untuk mencari orang lain lagi untuk menjaga Hyuk sudah cukup memberi Taekwoon mimpi buruk, "Dan, aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menginterview baby sitter lain lagi," sahutnya jelas.

"Cukup adil, mencampur antara urusan bisnis dengan kesenangan pribadi jarang bekerja denegan mulus," Wonshik berhenti sebentar dan menutup matanya ketika menarik permen dari mulutnya. "Kau karus tetap membuatnya bahagia tentu saja. Apa dia memasak juga, atau hanya untuk Hyuk?"

"Makan malam selalu terlihat menakjubkan," Tatapannya beralih pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon membiarkan siapapun menggendong Hyuk, tapi tetap ada disisinya. Taekwoon tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Dia bagus dengan Hyuk. Dan hanya itu yang kubutuhkan,"

"Yah, tentu saja prioritas untuk setiap baby sitter," Wonshik terdiam sebentar dan Taekwoon menatapnya. Dia memasang ekspresi lucu, seakan-akan akan menerima sebuah berita buruk. "Lihat,,," perut Taekwoon mengencang mendengar nada suara Wonshik, sudah siap dengan hal terburuk. "Jaehwan bertemu dengan laki-laki ini di kelas balet untuk anak-anak. Dia dan kekasihnya putus tak lama setelah mereka mengadopsi anak,,,"

Oh. Bukan kabar buruk, Cuma canggung. "Dan sejak Cuma aku laki-laki single disekitarnya, dia pikir kami akan cocok?"

Wonshik mengeluarkan tawa lain, "Pada dasarnya. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Dia single parent juga, dan sudah menjalaninya hampir setahun. Dia pikir kalian berdua bisa bertemu, dan mungkin dia punya beberapa tips untukmu. Sesuatu seperti itu."

Taekwoon memikirkannya untuk beberapa saat. Sejujurnya, dia sedang disituasi yang sedang ingin berkencan. Dia tak pernah benar-benar berkencan. Hanya _one night stand_ , dan Cuma itu. Dia masuk militer. Lalu kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti warga biasa. Dan sekarang disibukkan dengannya yang menjadi orang tua dan banyak tanggung jawab yang datang bersamaan dengan itu. "Ya, aku Cuma... Terima kasih, dan tidak?"

"Sudah kukatakan padanya kau akan menjawab itu,"Wonshik tidak terlihat terganggu atau bagaimana. Dia tersenyum pada Taekwoon. "Jika kau ingin bercinta, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya,"

Bercinta sesungguhnya bukan masalah, dan mungkin Wonshik sudah tahu hal itu. "Ya, jika tiba-tiba saja bar sekitar kota tutup, dan sudah tak ada lagi yang kuajak bercinta di kota ini. Aku janji. Aku akan menelfonmu,"

Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sialan. Aku akan mengatakan pada Jaehwan, sebaiknya kami menjauh darimu, secara probadi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar setelah memanggilku sialan?"

"Aku bisa memanggil temanku lain dengan panggilan yang lebih buruk," ringisan Wonshik bahkan lebih buruk dari Chesire cat's.

Sebelum Taekwoon sempat memberikan kometar untuk itu, Hakyeon berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan kepala Hyuk dibahunya. "Hyuk sudah rewel, hampir jam tidurnya."

Taekwoon meraih Hyuk dan membawanya mendekat, "Kau sudah selesai dengan kunjungan kecilmu, hmm?" Hyuk menendang dan merengek saat Taekwoon melihat wajahnya. "kau bersenang-senang?"

Bibir Hyuk terangkat sedikit, hampir membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Oh, hey," Hakyeon merogoh ke dalam tas Hyuk lagi. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang agar kau tak kelaparan, " dia mengeluarkan kotak makan dengan aroma makanan yang menyeruak.

Wonshik memberikan tatapan menggoda yang kuno pada Taekwoon. "Akan kubawakan kemejamu," Dia melirik pada Hakyeon saat mengambil makan siang Taekwoon. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan biarkan dia membuatmu bekerja terlalu berat,"

Hakyeon menatap Wonshik, "Sebenarnya aku harus menang guting-batu-kertas dengannya agar dia membiarkanku melakukan apappun,"

"Terdengar benar," Wonshik mengangguk pada keduanya, satu tepukan halus untuk Hyuk lalu Wonshik berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Abaikan dia," Taekwoon menatap kepergian Wonshik, "Ku antar kau keluar," ketika Hakyeon mencoba meminta Hyuk, Taekwoon tak membiarkannya. "Ku bawa dia,"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mengikuti langkah Taekwoon ke tempat parkir.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya keluar hari ini,"Taekwoon mencoba untuk tidak menatap pantat Hakyeon saat dia membenahi kursi bayi Hyuk.

Hakyeon tersenyum, "Tak masalah, pegawaimu sangat baik. Tiffany, juga Taeyeon."

"Tidakkah Wongeun mengganggumu?"

"Selain memanggilku dengan panggilan _baby sitter_ beberapa kali? Kurasa tidak," Hakyeon tersenyum dan terlihat tidak terlalu terganggu, tapi Taekwoon tahu betanpa menyebalkannya Wongeun.

"Ingin kubalaskan? Aku mungkin bisa memikirkan beberapa cara untuk merusak harinya,"

Hakyeon mengecek Hyuk untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu. "Aku hargai tawarannya," sahutnya main-main "Tapi kau boleh menyimpannya saat dia benar-benar mengganggumu."

"Baik, tapi tawaran berlaku kapan saja." Taekwoon menyadari dirinya tersenyum. Ada beberapa lama jeda dimana dia ingin untuk... apa? Meraih Hakyeon dan memeluknya? Memberinya ciuman kecil di pipi? Sesuatu. Sesuatu. "Kami biasanya pulang cepat dihari jum'at, jadi mungkin aku bisa sampai dirumah sebelum pukul lima."

"Bagus," Hakyeon memberikan satu senyuman lain. "Aku berpikir tentang daging untuk makan malam. Kau tak apa?"

"Kesukaanku,"

Hakyeon terlihat senang dengan jawaban Taekwoon saat dia mulai menjalankan mobil dan memberi satu lambaian perpisahan.

Makan malamnya sangat menakjubkan, dan juga obrolan mereka. Hakyeon duduk berseberangan dengan Taekwoon dan mereka bertukar cerita tentang bepergian, temat kesukaan mereka, orang-orang yang sudah mereka temui. Taekwoon menghindari pembicaraan tentang wajib militernya, dan Hakyeon memahaminya. Hyuk berada ditempat duduknya biasa, paha Taekwoon, memegang mainannya. Dia sudah bisa duduk sendiri, tetapi Taekwoon masih belum mau mengganti ahanya dengan kursi tinggi Hyuk.

Pulang lebih awal memang selalu menyenangkan. Taekwoon bisa menghabiskan makan malamnya dan masih memiliki waktu satu atau dua jam sebelum Hyuk mulai dengan rengekan malamnya.

Hakyeon menemukan mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan kemudian duduk disamping Taekwoon dengan dua buku dipangkuannya. Dia menyentuh pipi Hyuk dengan ujung jarinya, tetapi dia bicara pada Taekwoon. "Kau mau membaca, atau kau ingin aku yang membaca?" dia membuka halaman pertama dari salah satu buku kecil yang dibawanya.

"Kau bisa baca buku yang pertama,"

Hyuk nampaknya lebih tertarik menghisap jempolnya daripada dengan ceritanya, tapi Taekwoon diberitahu oleh semua orang—termasuk Eunji saat dia masih hamil—bagaimana pentingnya membaca untuk bayi. Dia akan duduk hampir satu jam dalam satu hari dan membaca dengan keras untuk perutnya. Taekwoon berpikir pilihannya selalu diertanyakan. Dean nampaknya bukan buku untuk diusia kandungnnya, tapi Eunji bersikeras kalau yang enting adalah suaranya, bukan kata-katanya.

Ketika Hakyeon sampai di cerita tentang tiga ekor babi, Taekwoon menebak-nebak, jika Hyuk merindukan suara Eunji sebanyak yang dia rindukan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan dan kenangan-kenangan, pemikiran semacam itu, masih membayanginya. Dia menutu matanya dan mendekatkan Hyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Hakyeon berhenti sebentar dari membaca, namun melanjutkannya. Ketika ceritanya berakhir, dia menutup bukunya dan menyingkirkannya. "Tak apa jika kau ingin bicara tentangnya kepada Hyuk, kau tahu? Itu juga baik untuknya."

"Kulakukan," sahut Taekwoon lirih. Dia hampir terbiasa dengan cara Hakyeon yang selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. "Tidak sering, tapi kadangkali," ketika tidak terasa terlalu sakit. Ketika dia bisa tertawa, bukan menangis. "Kubacakan satunya,"

Hyuk berpindah ke lengan Hakyeon dengan senang, dan Taekwoon mulai membaca, sambil menyingirkan semua pikirannya. Fokus pada beberapa kata sederhana nampaknya membantunya menghilangkan sakit di dadanya. Pada akhirnya, dia bisa tersenyum lagi. Hyuk tidak tersenyum balik padanya, tapi dia melihat ke arah Taekwoon dengan satu alis terangkat, seakan berkata, _Kita akan baik-baik saja, dad._

* * *

Dua minggu terlewati dengan banyak ekerjaan, memberi susu tengah malam, dan waktu-waktu menyenangkan dengan Hakyeon. Mereka membagi rutinitas dengan adil dan mudah. Hampir setia malam, Taekwoon akan terbanngun karena Hyuk, tapi Hakyeon akan mengambil alih paginya.

Taekwoon akan pergi kekantor, dan pulang dengan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon masih punya hari liburnya. Seharusnya dia sudah tidak bekerja ketika sore, tetapi Hakyeon tetap tidak bisa diam. Dan Taekwoon senang dengan itu. Dia seperti menemukan waktu lain untuk berhubungan dengan orang dewasa. Dia juga suka saat ada yang menggantikan tugasnya mengganti popok, sehingga dia bisa mandi. Tapi, memang benar-benar hubungan seerti itu yang Taekwoon inginkan.

Hakyeon memiliki selera humor yang sedikit aneh, tidak ingin membahas tentang bagaimana dia membaca fikiran orang lain. Sudah seperti insting, untuk hampir segala hal. Taekwoon sudah terbiasa dengan dengan itu, Pernah suatu ketika Hakyeon menahan Taekwoon pergi bekerja hanya untuk mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting. Dan saat Taekwoon bertanya apa yang terjadi Hakyeon hanya tersenyum lalu mendorongnya keluar rumah, "Tak ada, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Berangkatlah, dan hati-hati dijalan." Dan benar saja, kalau saja Taekwoon berangkat sepuluh menit saja lebih awal dari itu, mungkin diakan terjebak di sebuah kecelakaan mobil beruntun.

Taekwoon harus mengakui, Hakyeon membuatnya kehilangan kendali dengan cara lain juga. Pertama kali mereka berpapasan di malam hari, Taekwoon akan masuk ke kamar mandi ketika Hakyeon baru saja keluar dari sana, Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja ingin mendorong Hakyeon hingga menabrak tembok dan menciumnya hingga mereka berdua kehabisan nafas.

Malam itu, Hakyeon menggunakan kemeja warna putih kusut yang dikancing sembarangan, menampakkan sedikit dadanya, aubrun halusnya yang berantakan, wajah bangun tidur, mata mengantuk. Bahkan senyum lemasnya seakan berkata, _Ini kesempatanmu._

Dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu, tentu saja. Tapi Taekwoon ingin. Memiliki hubungan dengan seorang se imut Hakyeon mungkin bukan suatu yang tepat disaat itu.

Taekwoon memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti yang Hakyeon selalu sarankan.

Sebelum meninggalkan kantor, Taekwoon mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Keberatan jika aku pulang sedikit terlambat malam ini?_

 _Tentu tidak. Ingin aku menunggumu untuk makan malam._

Ya, Tuhan. Hakyeon memang orang baik.

 _Terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi mungkin akan terlalu malam. Jangan menunggu._

 _Ohhh... ;)_

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat jawaban Hakyeon, tapi merasakan sedikit penyesalan disaat bersamaan. Karena dia kehilangan waktunya dengan Hyuk, atau kehilangan waktunya dengan Hakyeon, Taekwoon bahkan tak yakin.

Dia kembali ke bar biasanya dia datang dulu. Berhenti karena Hyuk. Biasanya Taekwoon akan datang dua minggu sekali dan sedikit tengah malam saat tempat itu sudah penuh, minum sebentar, lalu membawa pulang seseorang.

Hanya _One night stand,_ tanpa tertarik untuk melanjutkan hubungan.

Cukup sempurna untuk orang semacam Taekwoon.

Tapi malam itu Taekwoon tiba pukul delapan tepat saat tempat itu buka. Dan dia merasa berjalan ke dunia lain. Lantai dansa terlihat sepi—dan kotor. Dua orang masuk bersamanya, tapi ternyata mereka teman dari DJ. Mereka ngobrol saat Taekwoon berjalan menuju konter.

Taekwoon memesan minuman dan melihat kesekeliling. "Aku sudah lama tidak kesini," dia mengangguk pada seorang blonde dan mendapatkan angkatan bahu sebagai jawabannya, "Kapan tempat ini penuh?"

"Tidak sampai jam sepuluh," sahutnya dengan keras melawan kerasnya musik. "Sampai saat itu, hanya akan diisi orang-orang yang lebih tua untuk bermain kartu, dan akan pulang setelah permainan semakin membosankan."

Bukan keberuntungan untuknya.

Dia tak merasa menunggu hingga dua jam saat temat itu mulai ramai. Taekwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, iseng ingin mencari seseorang dari situs kencan yang mungkin ada disekitarnya. Namun ada sebuah foto kiriman dari Hakyeon. Hyuk ada didalam selimut lembutnya, jemarinya mengepal dan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum yang sebenarnya, bukan Cuma lengkungan di otot wajahnya. Pesannya yang lebih membuat Taekwoon gemas.

 _Lihat siapa yang tidak menangis!_

Tuhan, seperti mendapat sebuah kemenangan. Dokter berkata bahwa akan makan waktu beberapa saat untuk Hyuk berhenti menangis semalaman, dan rupanya dia menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan.

Taekwoon tersenyum, dan meminum satu tegukan. Sebelum lima menit berlalu, dia mendapat pesan lain dari Hakyeon.

 _Jangan kau pikirkan. Jika kau membaca ini, segera letakkan ponselmu dan bersenang senanglah!_

"Bocah yang lucu," bartender dihadapannya menyahut, dan menyandar sambil melihat Taekwoon yang sedang membuka-buka isi galerinya.

"Terima kasih," Taekwoon melihat kearahnya dengan senyum lebar, kemudian dia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia jika menganggap itu sebuah pujian. Hyuk memang benar bocah yang lucu, tapi untuk DNA, Taekwoon tak ikut andil untuk itu. Jelas tidak ada kesempatan Hyuk untuk memiliki rambut lurus kecoklatan dan matanya. "Aku yang memilih bajunya,"

Batendernya-Baekhyun, menurut name tag yang digunakannya- membuka pintu konter untuk berdiri disamping Taekwoon. "pilihan bagus," pujinya.

Mereka berdiri hampir satu setangah jam, dan Taekwoon menunjukkan foto-foto Hyuk, sementara Baekhyun sedang ada di waktu luangnya, mungkin. Clubnya sudah mulai ramai, tapi Taekwoon seakan tak memepedulikannya.

Hingga salah satu foto kesukaan Taekwoon muncul, foto Hakyeon bersama dengan Hyuk muncul, sedang tersenyum berdua menghadap kamera. "Itu kekasihmu?"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "baby sitterku," temannya juga, mungkin.

"Oh,"

Lalu sebuah panggilan membuat dia kembali ke tempatnya.

* * *

"Kau pulang awal," Hakyeon melihatnya dari tempatnya duduk, lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Ya, benar," Taekwoon melpas sepatunya, lalu duduk disamping Hakyeon. "Hanya berdiri, dan melihat foto-foto Hyuk tentu tidak akan membuat seorangpun mendekatiku,"

"Mungkin itu sebuah hal bagus," Hakyeon tertawa lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepalanya, melemaskan otot-ototnya. Bajunya terangkat, hingga Taekwoon bisa melihat kulit pinggang telanjangnya yang nampak halus.

"Hmm," Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, "Bartendernya setuju kalau Hyuk adalah bayi paling lucu, jadi kuberi dia sedikit tambahan tip,"

Hakyeon tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Setidaknya seseorang mendapat apa yang diinginkannya malam ini,"

Taekwoon berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur, sambil berbicara pada Hakyeon, "Jam berapa Hyuk terdiam?"

"Sekitar satu jam lalu. Hanya menangis untuk dua jam,"

"Aku harusnya ada dirumah," Taekwoon mengambil satu kaleng bir dari almari es lalu membuka tutupnya, "Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuknya,"

Dia tak menyadari kalau Hakyeon sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan terkejut saat dia sudah ada di dapur.

Hakyeon tersenyum, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau butuh waktu untuk dirimu juga, Taekwoon. Tak apa untuk pergi sesekali,"

"Mungkin, tapi aku tak tahu." Meneguk birnya lalu bersandar pada konter dapur, "Wonshik dan aku membicarakan tentang aku untuk bisa bekerja di rumah di satu atau dua hari dirumah. Jika hal itu bekerja mungkin aku tak akan terlalu kehilangan waktu di rumah," Hakyeon mengerutkan wajahnya, seakan tak faham. "Aku ingin kau tetap melakukan semuanya seperti biasa, jika kau tak keberatan. Aku tetap membutuhkan bantuan untuk Hyuk dan lainnya, kau tahu?"

"Aku akan bosan jika pekerjaannku hanya mengganti popok,"

Taekwoon lalu tertawa mendengar jawabannya, "Tentu saja," Dia membuka almari dan mengambil satu bungkus keripik. "Keberatan jika aku nonton TV?"

Hakyeon ada di depan almari es, mengambil beberapa bahan membuat roti lapis. "Tidak, lagipula jika aku keberatan aku tinggal bersembunyi dikamarku,"

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menekanmu,"

Taekwoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menghidupkan TV nya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya dimalam hari, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka _Viu_ dan memulai episode 'Archiara Secret'.

Ketika Hakyeon kembali untuk mengikutinya, dia memberikan satu piring dengan roti lapis tebal.

"Wow, kau tak harus melakukan itu," Taekwoon menggeser tubuhnya dan memberi tempat untuk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum sedikit, "Aku tahu,"

Taekwoon sudah memulai dengan satu gigitan besar sambil menggumam terima kasih.

"Artinya aku boleh memilih acaranya?" Nada suara menggoda terdengar dari Hakyeon, tapi mungkin dia sungguh-sungguh. Dia melihat TV dan kembali menatap Taekwoon. "Ini apa yang kau tonton di waktu luangmu? Sungguh?"

Sedikit malu, Taekwoon mengusap mulutnya dengan tissu yang juga ada di piring roti lapisnya. "Kenapa? Aku suka nonton drama detektif, laporkan aku."

Hakyeon menatap untuk beberapa saat, tapi bukannya masuk kekamarnya, dia duduk disamping Taekwoon. Sampai episode tiga, dia bahkan mulai bertanya tentang salah satu tokohnya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Dan Taekwoon menjawabnya.

Mereka lalu kembali menonton dalam diam, sesekali Taekwoon meneguk birnya.

Ketika satu episode selesai, Taekwoon melihat jam, "Hampir satu jam lagi waktunya memberi minum Hyuk,"

"Tambah satu episode lagi, kalau begitu,"

Taekwoon mengangkat satu alisnya dan menabrakkan bahu mereka pelan. "Kupikir kau tidak suka melihat drama detektif,"

"Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu," Hakyeon memutar matanya, "Aku Cuma suka beberapa. Tapi yang satu itu terlalu menggantung, aku ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya."

"Baiklah," Taekwoon memutar satu episode lain.

Sebelum episodenya selesai, Hyuk terbangun dan siap untuk diganti popoknya. Hakyeon mengurusnya selagi Taekwoon membuatkan susunya.

Ketika memberikan Hyuk pada Taekwoon, Hakyeon berkata. "Aku mungkin sebaiknya segera tidur, jika tidak ingin terbangun seperti zombie besok,"

Taekwoon mengayunkan Hyuk dilengannya dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini," ucapnya lirih, sambil berharap Hyuk segera kembali tertidur.

"Tak masalah," Hakyeon tersenyum dalam kantuknya, "Kapanpun kau ingin ditemani untuk bangun semalaman,"

Oh. Benar. Seharusnya Taekwoon berterima kasih untuk makan malamnya, ditemani nonton, dan obrolan singkat mereka. Terlalu terlambat. "Oke"

Ketika Taekwoon berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tak menunggu lama untuk terlelap, tapi dibeberapa menit sebelum benar-benar tertidur, dia memikirkan tentang Hakyeon.

* * *

"Kau masih disini?" Wonshik melangkah ke dalam ruang kerja Taekwoon, nampak terkejut.

Taekwoon terus bertemu dengan klien baru selama hampir seminggu penuh, tanpa sadar hari apa itu, hingga tinggal dia sendirian, sibuk dengan komputernya. Sudah lebih dari pukul lima di hari jum'at. Pantas kantor sudah sepi. "Beberapa klien baru dan segala keluhan mereka,"

Wonshik terkikik. Dasar brengsek. "Membuatmu pusing?"

"Sedikit," Taekwoon mengucek matanya dangan telapak tangannya lalu menyandar pada belakang kursinya.

"Maaf tentang itu, tapi hanya kau yang bisa menghadapi mereka,"

Mungkin Wonshik ada benarnya, tapi bukan berarti dia senang dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau harus keluar dari sini, pulang ke rumah, atau cari teman bercinta," Wonshik tersenyum lagi lalu menutup pintu.

Bercinta adalah ide yang sangat bagus, tapi yang Taekwoon inginkan hanya pulang, menggendong Hyuk dan mungkin ngobrol sedikit dengan Hakyeon sebelum tidur.

Hyuk sedang berada di atas kursi getarnya saat Taekwoon tiba dirumah, menggodanya untuk menggendongnya dan bergelung berdua ditempat tidur, tapi Taekwoon malah berjalan ke dapur.

"Ku harap kau lapar," Hakyeon mengeluarkan ayam panggangnya.

"Kelaparan,"

"Bagus sekali, aku berpikir tentang menggunakan sisa daging untuk sup, tapi kupikir masih ada terlalu banyak."

Taekwoon mencuci tangannya di di wastafel dibelakang Hakyeon. "Mungkin simpan beberapa untuk roti lapis juga?"

"Itu boleh, mungkin bisa dipadukan dengan makanan lain," Dia melihat ayam panggangnya lagi. "Sekarang aku beraharap kau jadi lebih besar,"

"Itu yang pernah Eunji katakan,"

Hakyeon tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Aku tak percaya kau baru mengatakan hal itu,"

"Maaf, sudah agak terlalu lama."

"Apa kau pernah mendengarnya sendiri?" Hakyeon terkikik, begitu juga Taekwoon.

Namun sebelum sempat mengatakan hal apapun lagi, Hyuk tiba-tiba merengek. Taekwoon mendekat lalu mengangkatnya, "Apa kau barusan berpikir kalau aku mengabaikanmu?"

Hyuk lalu terdiam dan tersenyum untuk Taekwoon. Dan itu? Selalu jadi alasan baguss untuk pulang ke rumah. "Ayah hanya butuh bersih-bersih sedikit," Dia mencium kedua pipi Hyuk lalu mengangkatnya lebih tinggi untuk mencium perutnya juga.

Ketika Taekwoon berputar, dia menemukan Hakyeon sedang menatapnya dan Hyuk dengan ekspresi sayang, tapi yang Hakyeon ucapkan hanya. "Makan malam siap dalam dua puluh menit."

Taekwoon membiarkan Hakyeon membacakan buku untuk Hyuk. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi diam-diam dia suka mendengar suara Hakyeon. Hyuk terlihat senang juga, jadi cukup untuk dijadikan alasankan?

tbc.

* * *

Semangat terjemah!

haha.

Karena ceritanya bagus, dan feelsnya ngena ke LeoN bgt, jadi semangat.

 _Reviews, like,_ dan kritik juga boleh.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

Kim Wonshik as Taekwoon friends

Lee Jaehwan as Wonshik's wife (husband?)

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan judul sama.

Chap 4

.

.

Apartement sudah legang sejak Hyuk sudah ada di kamar tidurnya terlelap-setidaknya untuk empat jam, jika dia beruntung- Taekwoon berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Ucapan Wonshik tentang mencari pasangan _One night stand_ pagi tadi terbersit dipikiran Taekwoon lagi. Sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Sudah sejak sangat lama, jika boleh jujur. Wonshik tidak terlihat terganggu dengan penolakan Taekwoon terakhir. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk benar-benar mencari? Hakyeon berkata akan menjagakan Hyuk ketika dia ingin pergi, kan?

Taekwoon membuka aplikasi kencan kesukaannya, untuk melihat bio orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia tidak mencari yang bisa diajak berkencan dalam waktu lama, Cuma sesorang yang bisa diajaknya dalam satu malam. Taekwoon terus membuka hingga menemukan sebuah wajah familiar yang membuatnya membeku. Hakyeon. Hmm. Dia tidak bisa menyebut perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, tapi terkejut dan- _dia tak begitu yakin_ \- bahkan cemburu.

Ketika dia membuka milik Hakyeon, bukan profile ajakan kencan yang muncul, tapi hanya profile sosial media biasa. Penasaraan, akhirnya Taekwoon melihat info-infonya. Dia baru mendaftar beberapa minggu lalu, yang mana menjelaskan kenapa waktu itu Taekwoon tak menemukannya sebelum menerima Hakyeon bekerja.

Hakyeon sedang mencari teman, benar-benar teman dan seseorang yang bisa diajak untuk menjalani hubungan jangka panjang. Taekwoon tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Dia akhirnya tau kenapa teman Hakyeon tidak terlalu banyak setelah membacanya. Kebanyakan orang-termasuk Taekwoon- mungkin hanya akan melewatinya, bahkan tanpa meliriknya. Walaupun Hakyeon punya foto profil yang cukup imut, dengan wajah senyumnya, dan helaian auburn yang dibiarkan jatuh bebas disekitar keningnya.

Taekwoon melanjutkan membaca tentang apa yang dia suka dan apa yang tidak dia suka. Mereka punya cukup banyak kesamaan dari pada yang sudah di ketahuinya. Buku, film, bahkan beberapa acara TV. Selera musik mereka hanya separuh yang sama, tapi itu tak apa. Bukannya Taekwoon mempertimbangkan Hakyeon juga, tapi ucapan Wonshik mungkin benar tentang mencampurkan urusan antara bisnis dan kesenangan pribadi.

Dengan helaan nafas frustasi, Taekwoon kembali ke profil Hakyeon dan menempatkan ponselnya di dekat bantal. Dia lebih membutuhkan tidur daripada sex. Mungkin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebelum Taekwoon tertidur, ponselnya bergetar. Pesan dari Hakyeon.

 _Apa kau baru saja mengirimiku 'flirt' di profil kencanku?_

Ugh. Ibu jari sialannya mencari masalah. Ini tingkat malu yang tak terukur. Taekwoon berharap dia menghilang saja waktu itu.

 _Shit! Maafkan aku. Itu kecelakaan._

Hakyeon membalasnya dengan cepat.

 _LOL. Aku melihatmu di situs itu juga. Tapi kita jelas mencari hal yang berbeda._

Tuhan. Itu berarti Hakyeon juga melihat bio-nya di kolom _love interest: Sex biasa, dengan bottom yang hot dan tidak akan menghubungiku lagi keesokan harinya._

Haruskah dia menjelaskannya secara langsung? Berjalan melewati ruang tengah dengan boxer dan bertemu dengan Hakyeon? _Hell no._

 _Iya, maafkan aku. Aku selalu lupa itu harus kugeser kekanan, atau kekiri. Aku, ugh sial. Apa kau merasa dilecehkan atau?_

Dia langsung mengirimnya tanpa berfikir panjang lagi.

Dan jawaban Hakyeon hampir membuatnya tersenyum. Hampir.

 _LMAO. Tidak merasa dilecehkan, tapi sangat terhibur. Selamat malam, Taek._

Penggoda. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti seorang sialan dan idiot.

 _Aku hanya akan merangkak ke dalam lubang yang sudah kubuat. Tidur nyenyak._

Dia mungkin sebenarnya bisa mendengar Hakyeon tertawa dari kamarnya.

 _Tak apa. Jangan khawatir._

Benar, jangan khawatir. Dia baru saja menggoda baby siternya lewat internet. Bukan masalah besar kan?

Dia merasa benar-benar membutuhkan lebih banyak tidur dari pada sex.

* * *

Hyuk tidur lima jam lamanya. Taekwoon hanya bangun sekali di malam harinya. Dia lupa, bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah mendapati Hyuk sudah siap menghadapi harinya, Taekwoon merasa sangat baik, hingga hampir melupakan tentang kejadian saling berkirim pesan bodohnya di malam hari. Ya, tidak terlalu, karena dia harus mengendap-endap saat akan mengganti popok Hyuk.

"Kita akan pergi belanja pekan ini, nak," dia melepas piyama Hyuk dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. "terdengar seperti ide bagus? Kita bisa memberi Hakyeon hari libur."

Taekwoon sepertinya sudah menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Hyuk. Sepasang celana jeans mungil dengan kaos dan jaket baseball. Itu salah satu pakaian yang dibeli Eunji. Hal itu tiba-tiba terasa menghantamnya. Hyuk sedang memakai pakaian terakhir pembelian Eunji yang masih muat padanya, dan bahwa selimut kecil yang dibelikan untuknya sudah semakin kekecilan.

Taekwoon menatap Hyuk, dan merasa dia bisa saja tersedak airmatanya. Dia harus berdehem sekali sebelum dia bicara. "Mungkin kita bisa mengendap-endap, dan pergi sebelum Hakyeon terbangun, iya kan?" Taekwoon mengangkat Hyuk ke bahunya dan membawa jemarinya ke rambut Hyuk. Yang mulai bergelombang ujung-ujungnya. Eunji pasti akan sangat cemburu melihat ini. "Ayah membuat dirinya sendiri malu malam tadi, jadi mungkin kita bisa menghindarinya seharian, okay?"

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah dinding dimana Taekwoon memasang foto Eunji. Dan hampir memutar Hyuk untuk melihat foto ibunya saat mendengar suara Hakyeon dari luar.

"Kau tau jika _baby monitor-_ nya masih hidup, kan?" Hakyeon terkikik lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, Tuhan. Beri aku waktu," gumam Taekwoon sambil menghadap pada Hyuk berharap bayi laki-laki itu bisa menyembunyikannya.

Hakyeon sedang ada dikamar mandi saat Taekwoon sudah siap untuk pergi. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, dan membukanya sedikit. "Hey, Cuma memberitahu, aku akan berangkat."

"Ingin sarapan sebelum pergi?" Hakyeon bertanya dari dalam tirai mandi, suaranya bercampur dengan air hangat yang mengalir.

"Tidak, ini hari liburmu. Aku akan sarapan di jalan."

Taekwoon berusaha tidak membayangkan Hakyeon yang sedang ada didalam kamar mandi, bagimana dia membasuh rambutnya, atau menyabun seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah, sampai jumpa nanti malam," Hakyeon mematikan air dan Taekwoon langsung berbalik.

"Ide bagus. Akan kukuci pintunya setelah keluar," Taekwoon tidak menunggu jawaban apapun dari Hakyeon dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika dia sampai didalam mobilnya, Taekwoon mengucapkan serentetan umpatan kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak mendengarkannya, Hyuk. Tidak." Dan ditengah terburu-burunya, dia melupakan tempat duduk Hyuk. Dia melempar tas Hyuk ke kursi penumpang dan kembali masuk demi menemukan Hakyeon yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Satu tangan memegangi handuknya dan tangan lain membawa tempat duduk Hyuk.

"Ku pikir kau melupakan sesuatu,"

Senyum Hakyeon memang selalu menggodanya setiap waktu, tetapi Hakyeon yang setengah telanjang dengan tetesan air didada halusnya dan rambut basah yang merangkai wajah senangnya?

Taekwoon hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," Taekwoon meraih tempat duduk Hyuk lalu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya,"Aku sedikit tidak fokus sejak pagi,"

"Mungkin karena kau melewatkan sarapanmu," Hakyeon tersenyum lagi sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Ya, pasti karena itu." Taekwoon memutar matanya agar tidak melihat punggung dan pinggang ramping Hakyeon-yang setengah telanjang- sebelum memaksa dirinya berjalan kembali ke mobil. Ketika dia yakin Hakyeon sudah masuk ke kamarnya-agar dia tak mendengar- dia berkata lirih, "Ayahmu ini akan benar-benar mendapat masalah jika dia terus-terusan bertingkah seperti itu," dia tidak pernah benar-benar berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, tapi jelas-jelas tergoda dengan baby sitternya adalah ide yang buruk.

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa baju baru untukmu,"

Hyuk tidak terlalu merespon setiap ucapannya, tapi Taekwoon tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia mengambil salah satu CD kesukaan Eunji dan berkata, "Ini salah satu lagu kesukaan ibumu," Sepanjang perjalanan, dia menceritakan tentang bagaimana Eunji memaksanya untuk menemani datang melihat konser, atau betapa Eunji senang bernyanyi juga menari. Mengedit bagian Eunji yang suka berpesta semalaman, Hyuk tak butuh detailnya.

Untuk pertama kali semenjak Eunji meninggal, Taekwoon bisa membicarakannya tanpa tercekik air matanya, tanpa merasakan tekanan. Dia merindukannya, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak akan menggoyahkannya lagi.

* * *

Setelah berjalan memutari pusat perbelanjaan, dan sedikit jalan-jalan ke pantai, Taekwoon masih berpikir kemana lagi mereka akan menghabiskan hari bersama Hyuk. Dia sudah mengganti popok Hyuk di dalam mobil, dan tak menyangka dia akan sehandal itu sekarang. Dan menyadari ponselnya bergetar.

 _Sudah berada dirumah ketika makan malam?_

Hakyeon, tentu saja.

 _Ya, kami hampir selesai dengan wisata kecil kami._

 _Aku akan mulai memasak, sampai jumpa nanti._

Taekwoon benar-benar berharap bisa menghindari Hakyeon seharian, tapi saat-saat kecil seperti ini sudah membuatnya rindu.

 _Ini hari liburmu ingat? Biarkan aku memasak._

Jawaban Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon tertawa seperti idiot.

 _Ya, selama kau tidak memberiku makanan yang beracun, itu tak apa. Ah, jika tidak keberatan, belilah beberapa paprika. Yang di almari es sudah terlalu lama. Dan kau juga kehabisan bir. :P_

Pesan mereka terlihat seperti pesan antara suami istri. Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hakyeon hanya teman serumahnya saja, dan paling penting, pegawainya.

 _Bir dan paprika. Permintaan lain?_

Dia mengirimkannya lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Hyuk memang belum mulai merengek, tapi mungkin hampir.

 _Yang diimport dari Jerman? Atau yang biasa?_

Betapa membingungkannya itu jika diucapkan langsung oleh Hakyeon? Taekwoon langsung membalasnya setelah memasang sabuk.

 _Yang biasa, jangan lupa birnya._

Jawaban Hakyeon sangat sederhana, dan tak ada alasan untuk Taekwoon tersenyum, tapi dia tetap mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

 _Tak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan._

Sebelum dia keluar dari tempat parkir, Tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon kepikiran tentang sesuatu dan langsung mengirimkannya pada Hakyeon tanpa membacanya lagi.

 _Daging jenis apa yang kau suka?_

Taekwoon malu sendiri setelah membacanya, tapi setelah membaca jawaban Hakyeon dia tersenyum juga.

 _LOL. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa._

"Pintar sekali," Taekwoon tertawa sekali sebelum membalasnya.

 _Baik, kau melakukannya dengan sengaja. Kau pilih daging babi atau sapi? Jika sapi bagian mananya?_

Sial. Dia benar-benar memulainya. Apa mereka sedang pendekatan? Tapi terlihat seperti iya. Bahkan jawaban dari Hakyeon menyadarkannya, yang penting bukanlah isi pesannya apa, tapi dari siapa pesan itu berasal.

 _Bukan salahku. Tapi aku menerima segala macam daging._

Lalu membalas pesan terakhirnya.

 _Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti._

Taekwoon lalu menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu melirik pada Hyuk yang sedang duduk tenang dengan mata mengantuk. Sudah jam tidurnya. "Ingin ke supermarket lalu segera pulang untuk bertemu Hakyeon?"

Dia tidak berharap Hyuk menjawabnya, tapi dia tahu putranya akan menjawab iya.

* * *

Hakyeon sudah membuka pintu bahkan sebelum Taekwonn menyentuh pegangan pintunya, lalu meraih tas belanjaan Taekwoon, "Botolnya sudah siap di dapur,"

Taekwoon membuka kunci mobilnya dari ruang tamu-yang sudah sangat bersih. "Kau bekerja sangat keras walaupun ini hari libur."

Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum kepada Taekwoon, "Ketika aku hidup sendiri ini memang waktuku memebersihkan rumah, jadi yahh,,"

"Cukup adil," Taekwoon mengangkat Hyuk dari gendongannya lalu menghadap Hakyeon, "Keberatan untuk menggendong Hyuk? Aku harus mengambil beberapa belanjaan lagi di mobil."

Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon, tapi meraih Hyuk. "Ayahmu menanyakan pertanyaan paling konyol. Apa aku _keberatan_ menggendongmu? Lucu sekali," dia mengecup satu sisi kepala Hyuk saat Hyuk menjatuhkan kepalanya kebahu sempitnya. "Siapa yang akan menolak menggendong bayi selucu kau?" suara Hakyeon dinaikkan beberapa oktaf saat bicara dengan Hyuk. Kenapa terdengar sangat menggemaskan ditelinga Taekwoon?

Taekwoon berdehem, "Aku akan segera kembali,"

"Dia sudah siap untuk tidur siang,"

"Aku juga," canda Taekwoon sambil membuka pintu. Dan berhenti sebentar, "Dia mungkin sudah lapar jika kau ingin meminumkan susunya, walaupun ini hari liburmu."

Hakyeon menghadap Taekwoon dan berucap dengan nada ceria, "Bagaimana dengan bonus Natal? Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

" _Deal,_ " sahut Taekwoon sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ketika dia kembali masuk, dia menemukan Hakyeon sedang duduk di sofa, dengan Hyuk dilengannya.

"Kau bersenang-senang dengan ayahmu?" Hakyeon mengecup pipinya lalu memberikan susunya. Dan jemari Hyuk terangkat untuk menggenggam jemari Hakyeon.

Taekwoon terhenti, dan tergoda untuk mengambil foto.

Tapi kemudian ragu. Apa itu hal aneh? Mengambil foto putramu dengan baby sitternya?

Mungkin tidak.

Satu jepretan cukup.

"Dia punya waktu yang sangat hebat. Setiap penjaga stand di mall berkata betapa imutnya dia."

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon lalu memberikan salah satu senyum tercerahnya, "Yah, mereka tidak salah,"

Siapapun ayahnya, dia pasti punya gen yang menakjubkan jika dicampur dengan milik Eunji.

"Aku mungkin terlihat berlebihan, tapi dia memang bayi paling lucu yang pernah kulihat,"

Hakyeon melepas satu tawa lembut saat Taekwoon duduk disampingnya.

"Dia hampir tertidur, ingin membawanya?"

Taekwoon mendekat dan mengecup pucuk kepala Hyuk. Terlalu lama menyadari bahwa dia duduk terlalu dekat dengan Hakyeon. Hingga bisa mencium aroma hangat menangkan milik Hakyeon "Jika kau senang sekarang, akan kusiapkan makan malamnya."

Ekspresi lembut diwajah Hakyeon terbaca oleh Taekwoon, "Aku senang,"

Sesuatu tentang nada suara hakyeon membuat Taekwoon susah menelan ludahnya. Hingga dia menyadari suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Kalau begitu, kutinggalkan padamu."

* * *

Makan malam, tiga kaleng bir, dan peralatan makan, Taekwoon membersihkan meja. Hakyeon muncul setelah menidurkan Hyuk untuk membantunya. Dan Taekwoon tidak berniat menghentikannya. Berdua membersihkan meja makan dan dapur seperti memang sudah kebiasaan mereka setiap malam.

"Taek," ucap Hakyeon sambil mulai mencuci piring, "Ibuku mengingatkanku lagi tentang ajakan makan malam yang masih berlaku." Dia terlihat segan, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku katakan padanya mungkin kau akan menolak lagi, tapi, yah,"

Mungkin ide yang buruk, untuk terus mencoba ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Hakyeon. Tapi rupanya Taekwoon memilih mendengarkan keinginan hatinya, "Yah, kukira tak apa kali ini. Mungkin pekan depan?"

Hakyeon menatapnya, lalu tersenyum secerah mentari, "Akan kuberitahu dia,"

"Haruskah kita membawa sesuatu?" Makan malam dengan keluarga. Yah, ide buruk.

"Aku akan membuat beberapa makanan kecil, ibuku pandai memasak, tapi menyerah di makanan penutup. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan nanti dan bertanya apa yang harusnya kita bawa,"

"Bagus," Taekwoon menatap kesekeliling dapur, merasa sedikit awkward. "Aku akan menonton _viu_ lagi. Ikut?"

"Tergantung apa yang akan kau tonton,"

"Episode baru 'Untouchable' sudah keluar, mungkin aku akan melihat beberapa episode."

Mata Hakyeon berubah cerah lagi, "Aku selalu penasaran dengan drama satu itu,"

"Aku tahu itu, kau sempat memasangnya di profil" Taekwoon tak menyangka dibalas dengan tawa, "Ambil dua bir untuk kita dan mulai?"

"Akan kuambilkan satu untukmu. Jika aku minum lagi, aku akan tertidur sebelum menyelesaikannya,"

Hakyeon hanya minum satu tadi, dan dia hanya meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit ketika makan malam tadi.

"Kelas teri," goda Taekwoon.

"Hey, setidaknya aku _cheap date,_ "Hakyeon nampaknya sedikit terlambat menyadari apa yang dia katakan. Pipinya bersemu, dan nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau harusnya menambahkan _itu_ di profilmu,"

Hakyeon menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _brengsek,_ tapi Taekwoon tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia tertawa kemudian berkata padanya, "Kutunggu di sofa,"

Mereka melihat tiga episode, lalu mulai ngobrol kesana kemari. Taekwoon mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang bagaimana nyamannya dia bersama Hakyeon, bagaimana terasa sangat normal duduk bersamanya di sore hari, dan betapa mudahnya bicara dengannya.

Dia tahu Hyuk akan segera terbangun dan mulai berdebat apa mereka harus menambahkan satu episode atau tidak. Hingga Hakyeon berkata, "Hey, umm,,, karena nampaknya Hyuk mulai tumbuh dan hampir kehabisan baju yang muat dengannya... Ibuku sebenarnya banyak menjahit dan semacamnya, membuat untuk disumbangkan dan hadiah untuk para bayi. Tapi, mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki baju Hyuk? Dia mungkin harus memotong, dan memperbaiki beberapa baju milik Hyuk dari ibunya hingga bisa dipakai lagi olehnya, kau tau?"

Sial. Taekwoon merasakan matanya sedikit panas. Kenapa Hakyeon harus melakukannya? Dia tak pernah mengatakan kepada Hakyeon tentang harapannya agar Hyuk masih tetap bisa memakai baju yang dibelikan Eunji, ingin Hyuk tetap bisa dipeluk oleh cinta ibunya meskipun dia telah tiada, walaupun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia mengambil nafas panajng sebelum berucap lagi, "Itu akan menjadi ide yang sangat bagus. Jika dia tidak keberatan tentunya,"

"Itu ide ibuku,"

Taekwoon merasa jawaban Hakyeon hanya setengah benar, tapi dia tidak ingin mendebatnya. "Baiklah, aku kan sangat menghargainya, terima kasih." Hyuk menyelamatkannya dari _mental breakdown_ -nya dengan tangisan kecilnya.

Hakyeon berdiri ketika Taekwoon juga, "Akan kuambilkan celana barunya dari pengering,"

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk untuk jawabannya, menghentikan dirinya agar tidak mengatakan hal tidak penting.

 _tbc._

* * *

ket:

 _Cheap date_ : kencan yang hanya duduk sebentar lalu langsung bisa diajak bercinta. Biasanya karena si _bottom_ memiliki tingkat toleransi alkohol yang rendah.

Mau double update?

haha.

Seneng plus gemes pas nerjemahinnya.

Pengen cepet-cepet selese aja,,, haha.

 _Reviews, like,_ dan kritiknya ditunggu.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

Kim Wonshik as Taekwoon friends

Lee Jaehwan as Wonshik's wife (husband?)

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan judul sama.

Chap 5

.

.

Taekwoon merasa gugup tanpa alasan sebelum dia siap untuk makan malam di minggu siang. Mereka harus tiba disana pukul lima, bersama dengan saudara laki-laki dan perempuan Hakyeon. Beruntungnya dia, Cuma keluarga mereka saja yang datang, tanpa bibi dan paman-paman Hakyeon.

Hakyeon membuat tiga macam pencuci mulut dan sekarang sedang menata cheescake di dapur agar aman ketika nantinya dibawa.

"Kau akan pergi bertemu dengan keluarga Hakyeon hari ini?" Taekwoon bertanya pada Hyuk sambil membenahi celananya khakinya. Sebenarnya Taekwoon tidak terlalu faham tentang pakaian, tapi shoppingnya minggu kemarin membuat dia menemukan outfit retro keren untuk Hyuk, lengkap dengan sweater rompi argyle dan kemeja tak dikancing yang masih sedikit kebesaran untuk Hyuk.

"Wow, kalian berdua terlihat keren," Ucap Hakyeon dari pintu.

Taekwoon masih belum terbiasa dengan Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba sering muncul dimana saja. "Dan kau suka muncul tiba-tiba," dia mengangkat Hyuk lalu menatap Hakyeon. "Katamu ibumu menyuruh berpakaian rapi untuk makan malam Minggu,"

Hakyeon melihat pakaiannya sendiri, "Maksudku jangan pakai jeans dan kaos. Kau tak perlu pakai Armani"

"Ini bukan Armani," Taekwoon lalu mengaca dan membenahi dasinya, "Cuma setelan biasa, haruskah aku melepas jas dan dasinya?"

"Jangan coba-coba," Hakyeon meraih Hyuk, diam-diam menahan nafas karena Taekwoon dan setelan adalah perpaduan paling luar biasa. "Akan kubawa dia, jika dia nanti muntah padaku, tak akan ada yang peduli,"

Taekwoon mengikuti langkah Hakyeon ke ruang tamu dan melihat dia meletakkan Hyuk ke gendongannya.

"Mobilku, atau milikmu?"

"Mobilku," Taekwoon lalu mengambil makanan yang sudah dibungkus oleh Hakyeon dari dapur. "Aku sudah memasang permanen tempat duduk Hyuk disana."

* * *

Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk membeli wine dan satu buket bunga cantik untuk tambahan. Dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti akan datang ke rumah calon mertua, atau bagaimana. Tapi Taekwoon yang merasa tersentuh untuk tawaran mengesankan mereka untuk Hyuk, dia merasa berhutang beberapa puluh lagi buket bunga.

Hakyeon menunggu di mobil bersama Hyuk ketika Taekwoon kembali dan meletakkan buket bunga cantik itu di kursi belakang.

"Pilihan bagus," ucap Hakyeon saat Taekwoon memasang sabuknya.

"Yah, dia akan memberi makan kita lagipula,"

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ketika Taekwoon mulai membawa mobil mereka kejalan, Hakyeon berucap padanya. "Sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu satu atau dua hal sebelum bertemu dengan seluruh keluargaku,"

Menarik. "Tentang apa?"

"Well-oh, belok kiri setelah lampu. Ibuku selalu memperlakukan semua orang seperti keluarga, jadi jangan kaget jika dia tiba-tiba memelukmu erat dan menculik Hyuk seharian,"

Taekwoon membawa mobilnya ke jalur kiri dan menunggu lampu hijau, "baik, kukira aku bisa mengatasi itu,"

"Ayah menjadi angkatan laut selama dua puluh tahun. Jadi dia mungkin bicara hal-hal tak penting tentang tentara dan lainnya, tapi itu jika dia menyukaimu,"

Menatap pada Hakyeon, Taekwoon tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, "Sedikit kuno, maksudmu?"

"Iya, kan? Tapi sebuah tanda bagus jika dia menyusahkanmu,"

Taekwoon mengikuti jalan, hingga Hakyeon menyuruhnya belok kanan.

"Saudaraku Hongbin, punya sedikit masalah dengan mulutnya. Jika kau paham maksudku,"

"Jika tidak kau jelaskan, " Taekwoon mengurangi kecepatannya, lalu berhenti lagi karena lampu lalu lintas.

Hakyeon tertawa sebentar, lalu menyahut, "Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Benar-benar tanpa filter. Dia bisa membahas tentang apapun, dia akan mengucapkan hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu. Beberapa saat ini bisa sedikit diatur, tapi karena dia berada dirumah mungkin omongannya sedikit tidak sopan seperti-"

"Iya, jadi jangan menjawab atau mencoba mendebatnya jika aku-"

"Atau bertanya tentang dimana ibu Hyuk, atau apakah kau pernah membunuh seseorang di wajib militermu, atau berapa banyak yang kau dapat dari pekerjaanmu sekarang..."

Jadi, pelukan dari ibunya, omong kosong dari ayahnya, dan percakapan aneh dengan saudara laki-lakinya. Taekwoon membuat catatan sendiri didalam pikirannya.. "Yah, keluargamu tidak terlalu buruk," dia menahan laju mobilnya ketika sampai di tengah-tengah jalan ramai. "Saudara perempuanku, Krystal, dia alergi dengan anak-anak, jadi mungkin aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya hingga Hyuk SMA. Ibuku bahkan tidak bisa memanaskan air dan selalu mengirimi aku kado ulang tahun untukku di ulang tahun Krystal-mungkin terjadi sebaliknya juga. Ayah akan selalu berbicara tentang sepak bola, atau olahraga apapun yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Dan dia berpikir aku _straight_ dan ke tidak lurusanku selama ini hanya karena aku belum dewasa,"

"Tapi kau tetap cinta mereka," Hakyeon tidak bertanya, tapi menarik kesimpulan.

Taekwoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Mereka sangat berantakan, _But they're my mess._ Tak akan kutukar dengan apapun."

"Rumah terakhir di kiri,"

Benar. Mereka sampai dilokasi dan inti dari percakapan secara bersamaan. Taekwoom masuk ke halaman rumah sambil mengambil nafas panjang. "Hal lain yang perlu aku tahu?"

Hakyeon nampak berfikir keras untuk beberapa saat. "Wendy mengambil jurusan hukum dan akan bicara berlebihan tentang segala hal. Naeun mungkin akan mengabaikanmu-dia anti sosial. Changkyun sangat bersahabat, tapi dia sangat usil. Taehyung dan istrinya Irene adalah orang baik, sangat suka kegiatan luar ruangan, camping, panjat tebing dan lainnya. Dua anak mereka baru berusia empat dan lima tahu, tapi mereka lebih pintar memancing dari pada aku," Dia terkikik dan menambahkan "Tidak berlebihan, serius,"

"Jadi aku harusnya tak mengajakmu untuk ikut kamping pertama Hyuk?"

"Aku bisa, asal ada kamar mandi dan kasur,"

Taekwoon tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil. "Itu bukan kamping namanya, "

Hakyeon memutar matanya, "Aku sudah diberitahu, berulangkali."

Sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, pintu rumah depan tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. "Kau terlambat!" seorang wanita dengan wajah cerah dengan rambut hitam-putihnya berkacak pinggang.

"Tiga menit, _eomma!"_ balas hakyeon, lalu melambai pada ibunya. Dia meraih tas popok Hyuk di kurdi penumpang saat Taekwoon melepas sabuk pengaman Hyuk dan membawanya keluar. "Aku membawakan cemilan kesukaan ibu, jadi maafkan aku."

Ibu Cha berjalan kearah mereka lalu langsung memeluk Hakyeon erat-erat, "Memang harusnya, tapi tambah ekstra pelukan,"

Hakyeon pasrah tergencet seperti boneka di dalam pelukan erat ibunya. Dia menatap Taekwoon lewat bahu ibunya, "Kau pasti berpikir dia tidak bertemu denganku setiap minggu, tapi setahun sekali."

"Bertemu denganmu seminggu sekali berarti merindukanmu selama enam hari!" dia memberi satu ciuman untuk pipi Hakyeon. Hakyeon terlihat malu dan Taekwoon tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Yang jadi masalah karena ibu Cha langsung meninggalkan Hakyeon dan mendekati Taekwoon, "Kau pasti Taekwoon,"

Dia bisa menghindari pelukannya karena sedang menggendong Hyuk dan membawa buket bunga di satu tangannya. "Iya, senang bertemu dengan anda," Taekwoon membungkuk. Dan di bisa merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat.

Saat Taekwoon mengulurkan buket bunga, dia menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan yang sangat sering ditemukan di mata Hakyeon. "Indah sekali, terima kasih."

Setelahnya memeluk Taekwoon ringan dan berucap, "Aku punya firasat baik tentangmu," Taekwoon tidak akan mengelak untuk satu itu, lagipula dia ibu Hakyeon. Wanita itu lalu menatap Hakyeon, "Aku benar, kan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk dan tak bisa menatap Taekwoon balik ketika dia mencoba menatap Hakyeon. "Jadi, jangan buat dia berdiri sepanjang malam, ibu."

"Baik," Ibu Cha menepuk pipi putranya ketika berjalan mendekat. "Aku akan membantu memasukan barang,"

Tanpa berkata-kata dia meraih Hyuk. Taekwoon tidak mencoba untuk mencegahnya, tapi memberikan tatapan menggoda untuk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon masih merasa malu, lalu berkata pada ibunya. "Jadi maksud ibu dengan 'Aku akan membantu memasukkan barang,' adalah kode untuk 'Berikan bayinya padaku'?"

Dengan buket bunga di satu tangannya dan Hyuk di salah satu lengannya, ibu Cha terkikik dan melirik putranya, "Tidakkah kau kenal aku?" dia masuk dan bicara pada Hyuk, "Akan kulepas kau dari gendongan agar bisa melihatmu dengan benar oke,"

Hakyeon membalas ucapannya,"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang bayinya! Jangan katakan hal aneh!"

Taekwoon tertawa lagi, "Instingmu untuk mengingatkan seseorang selalu tepat."

"Benar kan? Dia selalu seperti itu dengan kami semua," Hakyeon menyerahkan tas popoknya pada Taekwoon lalu mengambil kotak makanannya dari dalam mobil. "Ibuku selalu aneh, tapi dalam artian baik."

Taekwoon setuju, dia tidak yakin apa dia siap atau tidak bertemu dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, tapi tetap mengikuti Hakyeon masuk.

* * *

Ibu Cha berdiri disamping kompor dengan Hyuk digendongannya. "Makan malam akan siap dalam empat puluh lima menit," dia tersenyum pada Taekwoon dan menambahkan. "Hyuk bisa membantuku disini. Ada camilan di ruang keluarga jika kalian berdua lapar,"

Hyuk terlihat senang, dan ibu Cha tetap menjaga jarak dengan kompor. "Jika dia merengek-"

"Aku yakin bisa menemukanmu," lalu memperbaiki gendongannya.

Hakyeon menyenggol Taekwoon, "Kau takkan menang disini Taekwoon,"

Ruang keluarga sudah terlihat ramai. Hakyeon mengenalkannya dengan Taehyung juga Irene, dan kedua anak mereka –Mark dan Yeri- Yeri nampak hanya melirik Taekwoon dan Mark memberikan senyum malu-malu.

Seorang pemuda dengan dandanan sedikit berantakan mendekat, "Kau pasti Changkyun," ucap Taekwoon.

"Wah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Hakyeon menggodanya. "Karena dia bisa mencium ganja darimu, ganja."

Changkyun tidak menyahut godaan Hakyeon, "Oh, benar."

"Dimana Namjoo?" dia melihat kebelakang Changkyun.

"Di taman,"

" _Gotcha_ ," Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon," itu berarti dia tidak ingin diganggu sampai makan malam,"

Taekwoon merasakan sesuatu menarik ujung jasnya. Yeri membawa satu piring berisi kraker keju dan anggur di atas kepalanya, "Permisi Taekwoon- _ssi,_ kau mau?"

"Aku mau, terima kasih." Dia mengambil satu kraker lalu memberinya satu senyum. Yeri adalah potret dari ibunya, kulit mulus dengan mata seperti boneka. Dia berputar sedikit dan membuat gaunnya bergerak dengan lucu saat berlari pada ibunya. "Okay, itu imut sekali,"

Hakyeon menyandar padanya dan berbisik, "Dia terkadang terlihat cuek, tapi dia tetap gadis termanis di dunia." Dia berhenti lalu melirik Mark. "Saudara laki-lakinya yang jadi teror sebenarnya. Dia pernah meletakkan kodok di dalam sepatuku,"

Ketika Hakyeon tidak menjauh. Taekwoon berperang dengan dirinya agar tidak melingkarkan lengannya dia pinggang ramping Hakyeon. "Akan kuingat-ingat,"

"Apakah kau Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon memutar kepalanya, dan menemukan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. "Iya, kau pasti Hongbin,"

Hongbin mengangguk, "Kemampuan menebak dengan alasan yang bagus," Jika terdengar dari orang lain mungkin terdengar sarkastik, tapi Hongbin terdengar tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. "Maksudku itu sebuah pujian, beberapa orang tidak bisa melakukannya. Tentu saja karena mereka idiot."

Taekwoon mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

Hakyeon menyela, "Hongbinnie,,,"

"Maaf, itu bukan kata yang sopan." Dia tidak menunggu jawaban Taekwoon, lalu menatap Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bergantian. "Kau dan Hakyeon berdiri berdampingan terus, apa kau tidur dengannya?"

Menggigit krakernya disaat itu mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat. Taekwoon bernafas dengan cepat karena pertanyaan itu dan kemudian mulai tersedak. Matanya berarir, paru-parunya terasa terbakar-Taekwoon berpikir mungkin akan mati saat itu juga. Dua tahun wajib militer mungkin tidak ada bandingannya dengan satu pertanyaan kasar dan kraker kering yang terasa mencekiknya.

Saat Taekwoon terbatuk, dia mendengar Hakyeon-baik dan kalem seperti biasa- berkata pada Hongbin, "Itu melewati batas, bocah. Jika Taekwoon masih hidup, kau hutang dia perminta maafan."

Changkyun datang membawa segelas air untuk Taekwoon. Dia mengambilnya dengan senang hati, dan membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan satu tegukan panjang. Dan akhirnya bernafas dengan tenang. "Aku tak apa,"Ucap Taekwoon sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan mendapati hampir semua mata menatapnya. Hakyeon mengusap bahunya halus. Mengasihaninya.

"Maaf, Taekwoon." Ucap Hongbin dengan nada menyesal. Dan Taekwoon merasa langsung memaafkannya. "Tak ada yang salah jika kalian iya, aku hanya penasaran."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, dan kau tahu itu," nada suara Hakyeon lirih tapi menusuk.

"Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Tak apa," sahut Taekwoon.

Hongbin tersenyum lalu melihat pada Hakyeon, "Tidakkah dia mengatakan padamu kalau mulutku tak ada filternya?"

"Dia sudah mengatakannya, jangan khawatir."

"Bagus," Hongbin tersenyum, dan Taekwoon tak percaya dia membalas senyumnya juga. "Terkadang aku berharap aku hanya menggunakan isyarat, jadi orang tidak akan sakit hati mendengar apa yang harusnya tidak kukatakan."

Taekwoon tertawa, "orang-orang akan tetap akan gampang sakit hati dengan apapun,"

"Nah, itu yang sudah sering kukatakan. Tapi orang-orang lebih suka berbicara bohong agar bisa cocok dimanapun. Apa salahnya bicara jujur?"

Sebelum Taekwoon menyahut, Hakyeon menatap padanya. "Jangan membuatnya semakin besar kepala dengan menyetujui apapun yang dia katakan,"

Mungkin sebenarnya dia juga setuju, tapi dia mengelak, "Aku tak mengatakan apapun,"

"Ha! Kau tidak perlu," Seru Hongbin. "Dia sangat setuju denganku,"

Tiba-tiba ibu Cha datang dari dapur, "Kupikir dia membutuhkan ganti, sayang."

Terima kasih tuhan,

Dia menatap hakyeon yang mengangguk pada ibunya,"Aku meletakkan tasnya di kamar lamaku,"

Kamar lama Hakyeon terlihat seperti kamar tamu sekarang. Tembok dan lantai yang polos, furnitur biasa, tidak terlihat pribadi. Taekwoon membayangkan, sudah berapa tahun semenjak Hakyeon meninggalkannya.

Dia mengganti Hyuk di tempat tidur ketika Hakyeon duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf tentang Hongbin, dia—"

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa, sungguh. Kau sudah mengingatkanku. Dia terlihat baik,"

Tatapan lega menyapu wajah Hakyeon. "Dia memang. Dia tipekal yang akan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk orang lain. Dia hanya butuh mengontrol mulutnya."

Taekwoon meletakkan popok bekas Hyuk ke wadah plastik. "Aku tahu," dia menatap mata Hakyeon. "Akan ada banyak hal yang dikatakan untuk selalu tahu dimana kau berdiri dengan seseorang. Hongbin tak bisa memalsukannya jika dia ingin."

Hakyeon menahan tatapan Taekwoon untuk beberapa saat kemudian berbisik, "Kau benar, itu bukan suatu hal buruk." Dia berpaling lalu menambahkan, "Aku ingat dia dikeroyok disekolah karena mengatakan hal yang tidak tepat didepan anak yang salah. Sangat lega, menyadari dia tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi lebih besar daripada teman-temannya. Dia memiliki hal yang sulit, dan aku ingin segala hal jadi lebih mudah untuknya, kau tahu?"

Membayangkan Hyuk dibulli atau digoda membuat rahang Taekwoon mengeras. "Aku faham. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk... berpikir hal buruk tentangnya, atau yang lainnya oke?"

"Terima kasih," sahut Hakyeon lembut.

Taekwoon melihat pada Hyuk lagi dan Hyuk menarik kedua lengannya keatas kepalanya, meraih tangan Hakyeon, lalu tiba-tiba tengkurap.

" _Holy shit!_ Kau lihat itu?"

Hakyeon tertawa melihat respon Taekwoon. "Dia sudah mencoba tengkurap sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia bisa melakukannya,"

"Baik, itu hal paling keren yang pernah terjadi." Dia mendengar Hyuk bergumam, tapi belum terdengar seperti kata. Taekwoon melihat Hyuk tumbuh, tapi dia masih bayi. Melihat dia berguling seperti itu, meraih apa yang dia inginkan, itu seperti hal paling menakjubkan didunia. Taekwoon mengusap punggung Hyuk dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Kau hebat, bocah,"

"Tunggu saja hingga dia mulai merangkak,"

Taekwoon menghela nafas dalam saat mengangkat Hyuk, "Wow,"

"Iya, " kata Hakyeon, dan senyumnya menyinari dalam hati Taekwoon.

 _tbc._

* * *

 _Makasih buat segala perhatiannya._

Hehe.

nggak sadar ternyata chap ini pendek bgt. Padahal draft yang di laptop ini keliatannya banyak.

Tapi berhubung ini double update, jadi nggak apa-apa ya?

ehe.

 _Reviews, like,_ dan kritiknya ditunggu.

 _Reviews, like,_ dan kritiknya ditunggu.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

Kim Wonshik as Taekwoon friends

Lee Jaehwan as Wonshik's wife (husband?)

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan judul sama.

Chap 6

.

.

Makan malam berjalan jelas lebih baik dari pada pertemuan awal. Ibu Cha membawa Hyuk di ujung meja dan ayah Cha ada diujung satunya.

Ayahnya mengingatkan Taekwoon pada anjing _bulldog._ Dengan lengan yang tebal, kokoh dan rambut abu-abu, mata hazel milik Hakyeon tapi mungkin dia beberapa inchi lebih pendek. Dia gampang tertawa dan terlihat bersahabat, tapi Taekwoon tetap bisa membayangkan dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya ketika ada yang membuatnya marah. Hawa disekitarnya nampak tenang, tapi penuh peringatan.

 _Jangan menyentuh keluargaku dan semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja,_ hawa semacam itu.

Naeun duduk disamping Changkyun dan tak banyak bicara kecuali padanya. Dia tersenyum pada Taekwoon ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Wendy duduk diseberang Taekwoon dan mulai bicara tentang hukum dan semacamnya. Ketika Taekwoon bertanya tentang sekolahnya. _Kesalahan besar._ Arti tatapan Hakyeon. Ketika _pidato_ Wendy sampai pada ceritanya tentang beberapa dosennya, semua orang mulai menyelanya dengan bertanya tentang skripsinya. Karena semua orang tau penelitiannya berhenti karena salah satu dosennya dan itu membuatnya marah, jadi dia berhenti saat semua bertanya tentang itu.

Pada akhirnya dia menyelesaikan ucapannya dan Taekwoon berucap. "Terdengar menarik,"

Hongbin, yang duduk disamping Taekwoon menyahut, "Itu tidak,"

Taekwoon harus tersenyum terpaksa, apalagi ketika Hongbin berbisik, "Aku bahkan tidak akan meminta maaf karena setiap orang berfikiran hal yang sama."

Wendy nampak tak menghiraukannya dan mulai bicara kepada Irene tentang salon yang akan mereka kunjungi minggu depan, tapi ayah Cha menatap Hongbin.

"Terkadang bukan hanya menjadi sopan Hongbin," ucapnya sambil memotong dagingnya. Dia berkata lirih padanya, tetapi Taekwoon masih bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya, "Kita adalah keluarga, setiap orang boleh membagi apa yang terjadi dikehidupan mereka, dan tak boleh membuat mereka merasa buruk, faham?"

Kata-katanya nampaknya lebih mengena kepada Hongbin dengan level yang sungguh berbeda, " _Yes, sir._ " Sahut Hongbin lirih, mengangguk. "Maaf, Wendy."

Ayahnya tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Hongbin.

Hakyeon mendekat pada Taekwoon dari sisi lain dan bertanya lirih, "Masih sanggup melanjutkan sampai makanan pencuci mulut?"

Dengan anggukan dan senyuman, Taekwoon menyahut. "Takkan melewatkan cheesecake-mu,"

Hakyeon tidak mengatakan hal apapun, tapi terlihat terharu.

Taekwoon merasa ingin ditelan bumi ketika ayah Cha mulai fokus padanya, "Hakyeon bilang kau sudah wajib militer,"

" _Yes, sir._ Dua tahun"

Ayahnya menahan tatapannya, lalu mengagguk penuh makna. "Tak bisa bertahan lebih lama?"

Sebelum Taekwoon berkata apapun, ibu Cha yang duduk diseberangnya memotong. "Sayang, jangan ganggu dia."

"Aku hanya sedang menyusahkannya," Ayah Cha melambai dan memberinya _wink._ "Aku Cuma dua tahun juga," dia menatap pada Taekwoon lagi. "Karena harus pindah ke angkatan laut setelahnya,"

Hakyeon terlihat akan protes, dia tahu Taekwoon paling menghindari pembahasan wajib militer, walau tak tahu alasannya. Tapi Taekwoon menatap balik ayah Cha. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku masih terlalu muda saat itu."

Ayah Cha mengangguk dan tertawa. "Tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kan, aku?"

Taekwoon merasa sudah melewati tesnya setelah setiap orang mulai membahas topik baru.

Setelah makanan penutup-cheesecakenya menakjubkan, tapi masih ada pai strawberry. Masih buatan Hakyeon-, Taekwoon bertanya pada ayah Cha. "Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan dengan nyonya Cha?"

Ayah Cha mendorong piring painya yang sudah kosong. "Kami punya teman yang sama, bertemu di pesta pernikahan ketika sedang pulang dari militer dan dia masih dengan kuliah keperawatannya."

Taekwoon pikir akan berakhir di situ, tapi Yeri kemudian berdiri dengan lututnya lalu berkata, "Ceritakan lanjutannya, _harabeoji._ "

Tersenyum saat menatap cucunya, ayah Cha melanjutkannya. "Kami bertukar alamat, juga nomer telfon. Lalu saling bertukar paket, surat, dan foto. Dan hal itu berjalan sampai setahun." Dia berdehem dan menyandar pada kursinya, masih bicara pada Taekwoon tapi matanya menatap ibu Cha. "Suatu malam, aku mengunjunginya dan menciumnya didepan apartemennya. Dia menatap padaku, dengan bias rembulan di rambutnya, tersenyum lalu berkata, ' _Kau dan aku sudah tau kemana hubungan ini akan berakhir. Kenapa kau tak segera melamarku saja?"_ Ayah Cha menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu adalah hal paling memalukan. Aku sudah membelikannya cincin ketika bertugas di Jepang, dan aku belum mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu padanya, tapi cincinnya selalu ada disakuku hampir sebulan."

Walaupun sebenarnya Taekwoon sudah tau jawabannya, tapi dia bertanya. "Apa kau pernah bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

Anggukan lain, ayah Cha menjawab. "Katanya itu _Just a Feeling,_ "

Taekwoon mengucapkannya lirih, bersamaan dengan ayah Cha. Dia melirik pada Hakyeon yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring painya. Namun pipinya memerah, hampir semerah strawberry dipiringnya. "Aku sering mengalaminya,"

"Kau akan terbiasa setelah beberapa tahun," Ayah Cha menambahkannya sambil tersenyum pada istrinya. "Jika dia bilang padamu jangan naik pesawat, maka jangan lakukan." Itu memang terdengar seperti candaan, tapi Taekwoon berpikir jika Hakyeon benar-benar mengatakan hal itu padanya, maka dia akan menurut.

Ibu Cha tertawa, lalu mengangkat Hyuk dan memeganginya ketika dia mencoba menggeliat kedepan, meraih sendok. "Aku hanya melarangmu jangan terbang, karena aku tidak mau kau mabuk perjalanan dan mengacau di acara reunimu. Tidak karena pesawatmu akan kecelakaan."

"Tetap saja, lebih aman begitu." Goda suaminya.

Ibu Cha memutar matanya padanya. "Pesawatnya tidak kecelakaan, kan? Kau membuatku seakan-akan bisa membuka situs peramalan."

Hongbin menyandar kedepan lalu berbisik pada Taekwoon. "Aku bertaruh, dia tidak pernah berselingkuh darinya."

Taekwoon mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, tapi ayah Cha pasti mendengar ucapan Hongbin.

"Tentu saja aku tak pernah. Aku pernah melihat dia mencacah daging ayam hanya dengan pisau kecilnya. Kau jangan pernah main-main dengan wanita yang tahu bagaimana menggunakan pisaunya."

Keluarga Hakyeon memang berisi dengan beberapa orang aneh, tapi Taekwoon tak bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada cara mereka menggoda satu sama lain. Dia menatap Hakyeon, yang akhirnya mempertemukan mata mereka. Hakyeon tak berkata apapun, tapi pesannya jelas.

 _Inilah aku, ambil atau tinggalkan._

Diatas segalanya, hal yang paling ingin dilakukan Taekwoon adalah meraih tangan Hakyeon di bawah kursi dan menggenggamnya. Namun, Hyuk mulai rewel. Taekwoon terbangun dari tempatnya. "Dia mungkin sudah siap untuk susunya,"

Hanya seperti itu, kemudian mengingat segala alasan kenapa Hakyeon adalah ide yang buruk. Hyuk lebih membutuhkan Hakyeon dan jika segala hal tak berjalan seperti keinginan Taekwoon, Hyuk adalah seorang yang paling terluka karenanya.

Sebelum ibu Cha menyerahkan Hyuk pada Taekwoon, dia memutar lengannya dan menatap mata hyuk. "Kau harus bekerja pada waktumu, nak."

* * *

Hyuk tertidur di gendongannya saat mereka akan masuk mobil. Ayah Cha mengangkat kotak buku-buku Hakyeon ke bagasi mobil. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan genggaman tangan kuat dan tepukan di bahu.

Sebelum Taekwoon masuk kedalam mobil, ibu Cha mendekatinya. Hakyeon sedang sibuk dengan Hyuk dan tidak mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

"Taekwoonie," ucapnya lirih. "Keberatan jika aku menawarkanmu sedikit nasihat?"

Seorang perawat yang membesarkan enam anak akan memberinya nasihat?

 _Yes, please._

"Tentu,"

"Terkadang pilihan yang jelas itu jelas untuk beberapa alasan."

Oh.

"Terkadang lebih rumit daripada itu." Kenapa auranya jadi berat?

Ibu Cha tertawa lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, belum tentu."

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk Taekwoo, hanya memutari mobil untuk memeluk Hakyeon. Taekwoon bisa mendengar ucapannya untuk Hakyeon. "Kalian berdua, saling urus diri satu sama lain."

"Itu pekerjaanku!" sahut Hakyeon cerah.

Ibunya memutar matanya pada Hakyeon.

Dengan hati-hati Taekwoon mengeluarkan mobilnya dari halaman. "Jadi kau mendapatkan segala hal horor tentang membaca pikiran itu dari ibumu?" dia bercanda, sebenarnya.

Hakyeon tertawa. "Itu bukan membaca pikiran, dan itu tidak horor, _sialan_ "

Dia menyandar pada kursi lalu mengendurkan kakinya. "Hanya saja... terkadang aku bisa membaca orang. Jika itu suatu hal penting, maka aku akan mengatakannya. Cuma feeling, tak ada hal lain."

"Apakah setiap orang dari keluarga ibumu seperti itu?"

"Kakak ibuku lebih mengerikan. Jika dia menyuruhmu jangan keluar dari kota, atau menghindari jembatan. Maka dengarkan dia. Saudara laki-lakinya meninggal diumur enam belas tahun setelah dia melarangnya pergi bersama temannya, suatu malam. Mereka dirampok dan pamanku ditusuk."

"Oh, itu mengerikan," Taekwoon pernah mendengar beberapa cerita seperti itu sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dengan akal, tapi murni kebetulan.

Hakyeon mengangguk, setuju. "Iya, sungguh. Sebelum dia meninggal, dia berkata padaku agar menjauh dari kapal. Dan setelahnya aku bahkan tak pernah melakukannya, walau itu hanya rakit kecil."

"Sungguh? Bahkan hanya kapal ferry?"

"Tak pernah," Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon. "Pernahkah kau? Maksudku, setiap orang tidak harus pernah naik kapal."

Poin adil. "yeah, mungkin tidak."

Hakyeon terdiam sejenak. "Kupikir ibuku sangat menyukaimu." Suara Hakyeon terdengar lebut.

"Aku akan khawatir jika dia tidak, karena,,, _kemampuannya._ "

"Kemampuan?" Hakyeon melepas tawanya. "Akan kuberitahu dia kau mengatakan hal itu."

"Dia mungkin sudah tahu,"

Tawa Hakyeon lebih keras lagi, "Dia tidak. Kau hanya sebal seseorang bisa membacamu lewat ekspresi kakumu,"

Itu mungkin benar, tapi Taekwoon tak senang mengakuinya. "Lihat? Kau sama buruknya denganya." Taekwoon menyenggolnya, memberi isyarat kalau dia hanya bercanda. Ketika dia menatap Hakyeon, Taekwoon bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Jangan lupakan itu,"

Taekwoon hampir memberitahu Hakyeon, betapa dia suka pada keluarganya, tapi dia memutuskan bahwa Hakyeon sudah mengetahuinya.

* * *

Senin pagi, Taekwoon duduk di mejanya. Ada diantara tugas-tugasnya, memukul-mukul pelan ujung penanya di cangkir kopinya dan berpikir terlalu keras. Dia hampir tak bisa tidur semalaman, karena tak bisa mengeluarkan Hakyeon dari dalam pikirannya, dan tak bisa memahami maksud ucapan ibu Hakyeon.

 _Terkadang pilihan yang jelas itu jelas untuk beberapa alasan._

Sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Mungkin.

Hakyeon masih ide buruk? Mungkin.

Walaupun segala sesuatu berjalan mulus antara dia dan Hakyeon, bagaimana cara kerjanya?

Apa dia harus tetap membayar Hakyeon setelah mereka berkencan?

Itu aneh.

Atau mencari baby sitter lain agar dia bisa tetap bersama Hakyeon?

Kalau itu beda cerita lagi.

Dan, hey. Bukankah Hakyeon bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada dihidupnya, kan? Dan bukan seperti Taekwoon butuh seseorang dengan hubungan serius. Dia hanya butuh bercinta. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa diajak kemanapun ketika dibutuhkan, seseorang yang bisa di ajaknya _one night stand._

Sialnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa hal-hal seperti itu tidaklah cukup. Dia mulai menikmati- _terlalu menikmati_ \- duduk untuk makan malam setiap hari dengan seseorang yang dicintainya, bicara tentang hari-harinya, tentang Hyuk. Dia mulai ingin sesuatu yang,,, _lebih._ Dia mulai menginginkan seseorang yang bisa diajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama, membagi candaan bersama, seseorang yang dia percaya, seseorang yang bisa diajaknya membesarkan Hyuk bersama.

Ketika Wonshik mengetuk pintu kantornya, Taekwoon mendongak. "Ya?"

"Kau terlihat seperti butuh sesuatu untuk dilakukan,"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk tetap membayarku walau aku hanya duduk seharian,"

"Aku akan dengan senang melakukannya, tapi ada klien yang membutuhkan keahlianmu." Wonshik duduk berseberangan dengan Taekwoon. Dan memainkan penghapus yang ada dimeja Taekwoon. "Sudahku kirim detailnya lewat emailmu. Lagipula tempatnya searah dengan jalan rumahmu. Ambil untungnya,"

"Ok,"

Taekwoon mulai membuka emailnya, tapi sebelum dia membacanya Wonshik berkata. "Aku bisa membuatmu bekerja di rumah di hari Rabu. Tapi tidak janji aku memanggilmu sewaktu-waktu. Untuk sekarang, coba lakukan saja."

Senin atau Jum'at lebih baik sebenarnya, tapi Taekwoon tidak memprotes. "Terima kasih, kuhargai itu."

Wonshik tersenyum, dan ketia dia bangun untuk pergi, Taekwoon menghentikannya. "Hey, tentang seorang yang Jaehwan ingin kenalkan padaku,,,"

"Ya?" Wonshik terlihat kaget, tapi tidak berkomentar.

"Katakan padanya aku ingin bertemu, jika dia masih tertarik." Tidak seperti Taekwoon tertarik padanya. Tapi mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi pilihan lain.

Wonshik melihatnya untuk beberapa saat, "Kau yakin? Maksudku, aku bahkan belum pernah dengannya, mungkin dia seorang yang sangat buruk, atau sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan _blind date_ ini-ini ide Jaehwan- seperti kau,"

"Yah, setidaknya kami masih punya suatu persamaan."

"Baiklah," Wonshik lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

* * *

Makan malam sudah siap saat Taekwoon sudah tiba dirumah.

Seperti biasa.

Kali ini beberapa masakan laut yang dia belum pernah mencoba. Tapi tetap saja aromanya enak.

Dia menemukan Hyuk sedang ada diatas selimut dengan beberapa mainannya. Taekwoon membawanya sebelum berjalan ke meja.

"Kau terlihat kacau," ucap Hakyeon seketika saat dia meletakkan satu kaleng bir dihadapan Taekwoon.

"Aku _merasa_ kacau," meminum satu tegukan panjang birnya. "Aku bertemu dengan klien hari ini. Beberapa pegawai baru sudah mengurusnya sebenarnya, tapi mereka hanya memberi tambahan pekerjaan padaku." Taekwoon menghadap Hyuk, "Kau punya hari yang indah?"

"Dia punya hari yang hebat," Hakyeon berkata sambil duduk berseberangan dengan Taekwoon. "Dia belajar beberapa trik baru."

Campuran antara senang dan kecewa nampak diwajah Taekwoon, dia benci ketinggalan satupun perkembangan Hyuk.

"Kurekam," Hakyeon langsung tahu maksud ekspressinya, yang Taekwoon ingin membagi dirinya menjadi dua dan bisa berada di dua tempat dalam satu waktu."Kutunjukkan setelah makan malam."

"Keren," Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dan dia merasa senyumnya semakin lebar.

 _Tuhan._

Dia harus berhenti menatap Hakyeon seperti itu. "Aku punya berita bagus dari Wonshik." Dia mengambil satu suap makanannya sebelum mulai lagi,"Aku bisa bekerja dirumah pada hari Rabu mulai minggu depan."

Hakyeon nampak terharu. Kesenangan, lebih tepatnya. "Itu hebat. Sekarang kita hanya perlu membuat Hyuk melakukan hal-hal baru di hari rabu."

Taekwoon mencium pipi Hyuk, "Kalau bocah ini bisa diajak kerja sama." Hyuk memegang hidung Taekwoon untuk menarik wajahnya mendekat. Taekwoon membiarkannya, dan melepas tawa halus di tangan Hyuk.

Mereka bertiga lalu makan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga Taekwoon membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tidakkah kau keberatan jika aku sedikit terlambat pulang untuk jum'at malam?"

"Tentu tidak," Hakyeon lalu memberinya pandangan menebak, "Kencan baru?"

Dia bisa merasa pipinya memanas, dan Taekwoon mungkin tak ingin memberitahu detailnya dengan menghindari tatapan si rambut auburn. "Wonshik dan Jaehwan mengajakku minum setelah kerja," itu benar, jadi kenapa Taekwoon merasa dia sedang berbohong?

Hakyeon menunggu dalam diam, seperti seorang detektif yang tahu jika dia terus menatap tersangkanya seperti itu maka dia akan membongkar segala kejahatannya. Taekwoon berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan Jaehwan ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepadaku, Jadi..."

Taekwoon masih belum bisa menatap Hakyeon, hingga dia mendengar tawa renyahnya dari seberang.

"Aku tak masalah mengawasi Hyuk, jadi kau bisa keluar, Taekwoon. Kita sudah menyetujui untuk empat hari dalam satu bulan ketika aku tanda tangan, ingat?" Nada suara Hakyeon sangat enteng, dan dia tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali.

"Bagus, terima kasih." Tetap saja. Taekwoon lalu fokus pada makan malamnya dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tapi dia merasa seperti baru mendapat ijin dari Hakyeon untuk selingkuh.

* * *

Bekerja dari rumah berjalan lebih baik dari yang Taekwoon bayangkan. Dia hanya dirumah tanpa istirahat selama pukul sembilan sampai lima, tapi disisi lain, itu hebat. Dia bisa melihat Hyuk pada waktu itu, yang mana adalah bagian terbaiknya.

Kemampuan baru Hyuk adalah dia sudah bisa duduk sendiri. Dia membutuhkan beberapa bantal karena dia akan jatuh tanpa itu. Tapi tetap saja, suatu hal yang hebat bisa berselonjor dengannya di lantai dan memberinya mainan, melihatnya bermain, melihat mata penasarannya menunggu Taekwoon mengagetkannya dengan sesutu yang baru.

Permainan kesukaannya adalah ciluk-ba. Dia akan melihat Taekwoon menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya dan kemudian tertawa ketika Taekwoon menunjukkan dirinya. Hakyeon berkata itu baik untuk Hyuk, membantunya belajar bahwa ayahnya akan selalu kembali. Dan Taekwoon, hanya peduli dengan tawa yang dia dapat dari Hyuk.

Jika seseorang memeberitahunya beberapa bulan lalu bagian terbaik dari hidup mereka adalah membuat seorang bocah tertawa, Taekwoon mungkin akan memanggil mereka gila. Siapa tahu?

Hari jum'at datang lebih cepat dari yang dia bayangkan. Taekwoon sudah lupa tentang rencananya untuk kencan buta malam itu.

Dia sudah ada diluar ruangannya di ju'mat siang ketika Wonshik menghentikannya. "Kau mau mengikutiku ke tempatnya, atau akau memberimu tumpangan?"

Benar. Sial. Dia selalu menyesali keputusan hatinya, dan kencan buta ini bukanlah pengecualian.

"Aku mengikutimu. Jam berapa kita bertemu mereka?"

Wonshik memperbaiki kancing pergelangan tangannya, "Jaehwan sudah ada disana sejak tadi, dan dia- _Seokjin, FYI_ -baru saja tiba."

"Oke, sampai ketemu disana,"

Taekwoon memakai earphone bluetoothnya segera setelah memasuki mobil. Hakyeon memang sudah mengiriminya pesan dan foto terbaru Hyuk, tapi dia ingin mengeceknya saja. "Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

Dia bisa membayangkan Hakyeon sedang tersenyum hanya dengan mendengarkan nada suaranya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja disini. Hyuk tidur lebih awal, tapi selain itu baik."

Taekwoon tetap masih bisa melihat mobil Wonshik, tapi perhatiannya lebih terfokus pada percakapannya lebih dari seharusnya. Untungnya, Wonshik bilang tempatnya tak jauh.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan ini jika kau lebih memilih aku untuk pulang dan menggantikanmu." Ucap Taekwoon, penuh harap.

Dia bisa mendengar suara jengkel Hakyeon lewat telepon.

"Dia mungkin memang sudah siap dengan masa pertumbuhannya, atau memang sudah terbiasa tidur sepanjang hari. Dia _baik._ Aku ingin mengatakan padamu takkan mengangkat telfon darimu lagi, tapi hal itu hanya akan membuatmu langsung pulang ke rumah."

Dibandingkan apapun, Hakyeon yang paling mengertinya. "Baiklah, jika ada perubahan, jangan menahan diri untuk menelfon,"

"Bye, Taek," ada godaan dengan nada suara Hakyeon saat dia menutup telfon.

"Baik," ucap Taekwoon pada dirinya sendiri sambil melepas earphonenya.

 _tbc._

* * *

 _Mau double update lagi!_

2 Chap sebelum tamat.

haha.

dan di Chap depan, bakal ada _rated 21+_ nya.

Tangan aing gemeteran pas nerjemah.

Huhuhu.

Tapi emang kiyut bgt,,,

 _Reviews, like,_ dan kritiknya ditunggu.


	7. Chapter 7 (END)

Just a Feeling

LEON FANFICTION

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk as Jung Sanghyuk

Kim Wonshik as Taekwoon friends

Lee Jaehwan as Wonshik's wife (husband?)

and other members

.

.

.

.

Terjemahan, dengan judul sama.

Chap 7 (END)

.

.

 _Rated 21 +_

Taekwoon memarkirkan mobilnya disamping milik Wonshik, dan mereka berjalan bersama. Belum jam lima, jadi _lounge_ -nya masih lumayan sepi. Taekwoon menemukan Jaehwan dan melihat seorang lain yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan rambut kecoklatan, wajah manis, dan seksi.

Wonshik berbisik, "Kau tahu aku bilang Jaehwan selalu tidak ada bandingannya, tapi, _damn."_ Dia tertawa ketika Taekwoon juga, dan menambahkan, "Istriku memang punya selera bagus."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia berakhir denganmu?" goda Taekwoon, dan Wonshik menyenggolnya sekali sebelum sampai dimeja.

Perkenalan mereka cepat dan bersahabat. Seokjin nampak langsung berdiri dan menyalaminya. "Jaehwan sudah memesankan minum untuk kalian, dan berkata mengetahui apa yang kalian suka."

Minuman mereka datang beberapa saat kemudian. Taekwoon melihat gelas wishkinya, tapi membiarkan es batunya mencair didalam gelasnya mungkin ide yang bagus karena dia akan menyetir ketika pulang nanti. Mungkin harusnya dia menerima tawaran Wonshik untuk berangkat bersama tadi.

Keluar untuk minum, dengan sedikit alkohol terlihat aneh jika itu untuk Taekwoon, tapi Wonshik memutuskan untuk diam. Tingkat toleransi alkohol Taekwoon cukup tinggi, dan dia tahu itu.

Ditengah obrolan mereka, Seokjin berkata kepada Taekwoon, "Kata Jaehwan kau punya seorang anak laki-laki."

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Taekwoon langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Iya, namanya Sanghyuk." Dia membuka galerinya dan menunjukkan foto Hyuk yang sedang duduk, tertawa. Dia membuka foto selanjutnya, foto yang kemarin diambilnya ketika Hakyeon dan Hyuk sedang _cuddling_ di depan TV. Hyuk ada didalam pelukan Hakyeon, dan keduanya nampak sangat senang.

Seokjin tertawa dan bercanda. " _Cute couple,_ "

Yang mendapat perhatian Wonshik. Dia menyandar sedikit pada Taekwoon dan mellihat fotonya. "Kau punya foto _baby sittermu_?" ada penekanan di pertanyaannya, dan dia melihat wajah terkejut Seokjin yang tak bisa disembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku punya foto _Hyuk._ Dan _kebetulan_ Hakyeon sedang menggendongnya," Taekwoon memutar matanya pada Wonshik, lalu menyingkirkan ponselnya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan foto anak perempuannya. "Ini Yooa,"

Taekwoon melihat fotonya, mungkin itu diulang tahun pertamanya. Ada setumpuk kado yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Dia imut," dengan gaun lucu warna merah muda, dan mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Seokjin menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menyandar di kursi. "Aku mungkin terlalu memanjakannya, tapi sulit untuk menahan. Pernak-pernik anak perempuan sungguh sangat lucu."

"Tak lebih mudah juga untuk anak laki-laki. Hyuk bahkan belum bisa merangkak, tapi aku sudah membelikannya sepasang _converse_ kecil." Taekwoon tertawa lalu menambahkan, "Tapi Hakyeon tak mengijinkannya memakai itu lebih dari satu jam. Dia berkata sesuatu tentang telanjang kaki lebih bagus untuk pertumbuhannya,"

Wonshik tidak berkomentar, tapi Taekwoon sadar dia mengecek jam tangannya, seakan menghitung berapa lama lagi dia terus membahas tentang Hakyeon. Taekwoon berusaha tak mempedulikannya,"

"Aku mendengar tentang itu juga," Seokjin nampak tak menyadari Wonshik. "Tapi Yooa tetap punya enam pasang,"

Taekwoon memahaminya, lalu mengangguk. Peralatan bayi adalah topik paling mudah dan mereka menemukan banyak kesamaan. Setelah makanan pembuka datang, Jaehwan berkata, "Taekwoon, apa kau tahu kalau Seokjin banyak bekerja sebagai relawan dengan para muda tanpa rumah? Dia juga bekerja di komunitas berkebun di daerahnya."

Bagaimana dia harus tahu tentang itu? Taekwoon tidak bertanya, tapi dia membuat dirinya seakan tertarik dengan berkata, "Bagaimana cara kerja komunitasnya?"

Seokjin dengan senang hati menjelaskannya. Dan jujur, itu terlihat sangat luar biasa. Mungkin bukan merupakan suatu hal yang akan dilakukan Taekwoon, tapi tetap saja itu keren.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan kegiatan semacam itu?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin cukup sopan sebenarnya, tapi itu cukup menohok Taekwoon.

"Apa daur ulang juga dihitung?" Taekwoon melirik Wonshik tajam setelah dia tertawa.

"Itu permulaannya," ucap Seokjin dengan nada bersahabat. Tetap saja, Taekwoon tidak yakin apakah dengan itu mereka bisa melanjutkan ke kencan kedua. Tapi mungkin dia tidak keberatan hanya menjadi teman minum.

Pilihan Jaehwan tepat sebenarnya. Seokjin memang _hot,_ berpendidikan, dan nampak memiliki hati yang baik. Setelah Wonshik membayar, Taekwoon semakin sadar. Mungkin Seokjin bukan pilihannya, dan dia bukan yang terbaik untuk Seokjin. Tapi dia yakin, cepat atau lambat Seokjin akan segera bertemu dengan seseorang. Tapi bukan malam itu, dan bukan dia.

Jaehwan nampaknya sedikit kecewa, karena ternyata semua tak berakhir dengan keinginannya. Tapi dia tetap memberikan satu pelukan hangat untuk Taekwoon. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Taekwoon langsung teringat, pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah dihari kematian Eunji. Taekwoon sangat kacau hari itu, dan dengan Hyuk yang menangis keras dipelukannya. "Maaf,"

Seokjin menyalami Taekwoon lagi, dan berkata sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi Seokjin tak minta bertukar nomor dan Taekwoon pikir itu yang mungkin memang terbaik untuknya.

"Aku yang menyetir," ucap Wonshik dengan tawa. "Tunggu di mobil," dia melemparkan kuncinya pada Jaehwan, yang kemudian mendapat gerutuan lucu darinya.

"Ku kira tadinya hasilnya akan lebih buruk," komentar Wonshik. Tertawa.

"Untungnya, yah dia terlihat baik, tapi,,,"

Wonshik mngangkat kedua bahunya, "Setidaknya Jaehwan akan berhenti mencarikanmu jodoh lagi,"

"Aku berharap dia tidak betemu dengan siapa-siapa lagi," canda Taekwoon sambil berjalan.

"Taruhan aman," Wonshik memberinya tatapan menggoda. "Seorang seperti Seokjin tidak tumbuh dari pohon, kau tahu."

Taekwoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Pulanglah, kau mulai mabuk. Sampai jumpa hari senin,"

Wonshik tertawa, lalu Taekwoon mendorongnya agar segera menjauh. Dia sudah akan menelfon untuk mengecek Hyuk. Tapi dia tahu Hakyeon akan mengirimnya pesan jika sesuatu terjadi. Dan bukannya pulang ke rumah, Taekwoon mengambil arah lain, berharap matahari terbenam di dekat sungai Han menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana kencannya?" Hakyeon bertanya langsung setelah melihat Taekwoon berjalan masuk. Senyumya terlihat kaku, bahkan tak mencapai matanya.

"Belum sampai jam enam. Begitulah."

Redup mata Hakyeon berganti dengan cerah lagi, dia berdiri lalu bercanda, "Bagus?" dia berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku baru saja menidurkan Hyuk, tapi—"

Taekwoon menghentikan Hakyeon dengan tangan dilengannya. Di dalam hati dia berharap pada Tuhan, keputusannya kali ini benar, atau dia akan berada dalam masalah.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terasa ditahan oleh waktu. Kedua mata Hakyeon membulat karena kaget, tapi dia tak berkata apapapun, hanya menunggu.

Ketika Taekwoon menyelipkan satu tangan bebasnya ke pinggang ramping Hakyeon dan mendekatkannya, Hakyeon membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas. Taekwoon menurunkan kepalanya dan perlahan mendekat, menunggu undangan lain. Atau, setidaknya permisi.

Dia tidak seberuntung itu, jadi dia mengambil kesempatan.

Dia membungkam mulut Hakyeon dengan miliknya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam keragu-raguan, dengan gerakan pelan.

Saat Hakyeon terengah diantara ciumannya dan membawa kedua lengannya menggapai bahu lebar Taekwoon, seluruh dunia Taekwoon terasa benar. Dia lalu semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Hakyeon. Hakyeon tidak menolak, malah mempertemukan miliknya dengan Taekwoon. Dia membawa jemarinya naik, dari bahu, leher, dan berakhir di rambut Taekwoon, mendekatkan pinggulnya kepada Taekwoon.

Ketika mereka menjauh sedikit untuk bernafas, Hakyeon menangkap tatapan Taekwoon dan berbisik, " _I didn't see that coming."_

Dan Taekwoon tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Aku tahu, itu sulit dipercaya."

Hakyeon memalingkan wajahnya, tapi berbisik lagi, "Aku takut hanya harapanku saja,"

Jemari Taekwoon menyentuh dagu Hakyeon, membawanya kembali menatapnya, "Jelas bukan," Taekwoon menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam, membiarkan segala keinginannya tersampaikan lewat sentuhan. Dia menyelipkan tangannya turun ke pinggang Hakyeon dan ketika sampai ke pantatnya dia mendorong Hakyeon berjalan melewati ruang tamu dengan langkah tak stabil.

Taekwoon hampir tersandung kakinya, tapi tetap mendekap Hakyeon dekat. Pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang terjadi jika semua ini salah, ditambah Hakyeon bekerja untuknya, dan mereka yang sudah hidup bersama. Ada banyak jalan buruk untuk memulai hubungan. Dan dia berharap inilah salah satunya. Dia hanya tak ingin melepaskan Hakyeon. "Bagaimana cara kerjanya, sungguh?"

"Begini, Taekwoon," Hakyeon mundur dengan tatapan menggoda di matanya, satu telapaknya ada didada Tekwoon mendorongnya perlahan ke arah kamar tidur saat tangan lainnya menarik ujung kemeja Taekwoon dari dalam celana jeansnya. "Ketika ada dua anak laki-laki _amat sangat_ menyukai satu sama lain,,,"

Taekwoon tertawa, walaupun Hakyeon sedang membawa tangannya semakin turun ke perut ber-absnya, hangat dan halus. "Itu bukan maksudk—" dia tak bisa berpikir lagi, tak bisa lagi selain menggeram saat Hakyeon menyentuh ujung celana jeansnya dengan jemari hangat— _panas_ nya. " _God,"_

"Kita akan menemukannya," Hakyeon akhirnya berhasil membuka kancing celana jeans Taekwoon dan memasukkan tangannya. "Nanti,"

" _Nanti,"_ Taekwoon menganguk dengan bodohnya dan akhirnya langkah mereka sampai didepan kamar tidur. Dengan punggung, Taekwoon mendorong pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka dan mencium Hakyeon lagi.

Mereka berdua terjatuh di tempat tidur bersamaan dengan Hakyeon diatasnya. Taekwoon butuh untuk merasakan kulit Hakyeon, ingin melihat seluruhnya, tidak hanya godaan sekilas yang dia dapat beberapa bulan ini. Mulut mereka terbungkam saat tangan masing-masing sibuk saling menelanjangi. Melepas, kaos, kemeja, jeans, segalanya, keatas lantai.

Taekwoon membalik tubuhnya dan merasakan panas tubuh Hakyeon dibawahnya, kedua ereksi mereka bertemu. Dia sudah terlalu lama mendambakan hal ini—mendambakan _Hakyeon_ terlalu lama—dia pikir dia bisa langsung _keluar_ hanya dengan ini.

"Tunggu," Hakyeon berbisik, suaranya serak dan berat di bibir Taekwoon. Taekwoon menahan dirinya dan mundur. Mungkin Hakyeon akan berubah pikiran, pikirnya. Hakyeon langsung menangkap ekspresi stress Taekwoon, lalu tersenyum lembut. " _Baby monitor?_ Hanya mengecek."

Benar. Sial. Sudah menjadi ayah selama beberapa bulan, dan dia melupakan putranya sedang tidur diseberang kamar tidurnya. Rupanya, Hakyeon menjadi otak _external_ nya juga.

"Benar, bagus." Taekwoon menarik tangannya hingga meraih monitornya, memasang volume penuh. Tak ada apapun, hanya suara halus milik Hyuk yang terdengar.

 _Thank God._

Hakyeon mengambil keuntungan dari posisi Taekwoon untuk keluar dari kungkungannya, "Juga kondom,"

Kerja bagus lagi. Taekwoon membuka lacinya , mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga dia menemukan kondom dan lube, tapi dia membeku saat kembali menghadap Hakyeon. Dia dengan perlahan mengusap ereksinya sambil menatap Taekwoon.

"Mungkin kau harus cepat, atau kau hanya ingin ini menjadi _one man show_ ," terdengar seperti candaan, tapi mungkin Hakyeon tidak.

Taekwoon mendekat dan menciumya lagi, melepas tawa dibawah nafas beratnya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan," dia berbisik, tidak mundur, tapi mempertemukan keningnya dengan milik Hakyeon.

"Untuk beberapa alasan kukira kau lebih tegas daripada ini." Hakyeon menarik Taekwoon mendekat, membawa kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Taekwoon. "Kau bisa menebak, atau kau ungin undangan jelas?"

"Kau ingin yang tegas?" tanya Taekwoon main-main, menampar pantat Hakyeon lirih, lalu mengambil botol lubenya. "Aku beri kau _yang tegas"_

Mereka tidak banyak bicara setelah itu. Awalnya suara yang terdengar adalah tawa halus Hakyeon, yang kemudian terhenti karena Taekwoon mulai mempersiapkannya. Berubah menjadi geraman, dan nafas putus-putusnya. Saat Taekwoon memasang kondom, Hakyeon terlihat seperti diambang ketidak sanggupannya. Dia mendekat, lalu meninggalkan jejak ciuman pana di leher panjang Hakyeon sebelum berbisik ditelinganya. "Kau sudah terlihat hampir melayang," dia menggodanya dengan ujung ereksinya, tanpa memasukkannya. Ketika dia mundur untuk melihat wajah Hakyeon, yang terlihat adalah wajah paling _seksi_ nya.

Hakyeon tidak menjawab, tidak tertawa, maupun tersenyum padanya, namun semakin mendekat dan melebarkan kakinya, meminta tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon merasa dirinya yang akan melayang. Dia mendorong semakin dekat, dan masuk perlahan kedalam tubuh Hakyeon diikuti erangan halusnya, getaran ditubuhnya, keinginan untuk mendapat sesuatu yang lebih, keinginan semain _masuk_ kedalam tubuhnya dan membuat Hayeon menangis karenanya.

Awalnya memang terlihat menyakitkan untuk Hakyeon, tapi setelah sampai dititik terdalamnya, Hakyeon mulai mendesahkan namanya.

Berbagai macam canda—godaan, tawa—semakin terbakar saat Taekwoon mulai bergerak. Hakyeon menggumamkan sesuatu yang Taekwoon tak bisa tangkap dengan telinganya, tapi dengan lewat matanya dia memberitahu Taekwoon segala hal yang harus dia tahu. Bahwa ini bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Bahwa ini baik-baik saja. Dan memang beginilah seharusnya.

Dengan beberapa dorongan yang semakin tajam, Hakyeon akhirnya _datang_ diantara mereka, panas dan basah. Taekwoon menciumnya dalam, dan menangkap segala macam suara yang dikeluarkan Hakyeon, hingga dia _datang._

Hakyeon masih menempel padanya saat mereka terengah, tubuh mereka berpadu satu sekan memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Taekwoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tak bisa menemukan katanya. Lalu dia semakin mendekatkan Hakyeon, dan membawa jemarinya mengusap auburn halus Hakyeon.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu, terlalu lama mungkin, tapi Taekwoon tak ingin melepas Hakyeon.

Setelah beberapa lama Taekwoon akhirnya menjauh, dan melepas kondomnya. Hakyeon berangsur mendekat ketika Taekwoon berbaring disampingnya.

"Kita harus tidur," gumam Hakyeon saat Taekwoon memeluknya, membawa Hakyeon tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya.

"Kita mungkin harus bicara juga." Taekwoon tidak ingin, tapi ada banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakannya. Detail-detalnya.

Hakyeon mengusap selangka Taekwoon dengan ujung jarinya, dan dia merasakan ujung bibir Hakyeon yang terangkat lewat kulitnya. "Segalanya baik-baik saja Taekwoon. Semuanya akan tetap berjalan," Hakyeon terdengar seperti siap tertidur dengan caranya menguap halus.

"Banyak hal jarang yang hanya akan _berjalan_ dengan sendirinya,"

"Dan beberapa iya,"

Taekwoon berpikir untuk minta nasihat kepada ayah Cha, cara menghadapi ungkapan-ungkapan sederhana yang sesuai dengan logika tapi kadang susah diterima.

Sebelum taekwoon bisa berkata-kata, Hakyeon berbisik, "Kita baik-baik saja, Taek. Lebih dari baik, dan tak akan ada yang berubah."

"Perasaanmu?"

"Lebih dari itu,"

Hakyeon masih mengelaknya, tapi Taekwoon tahu dia sedang menahannya.

Dengan diam yang menyelimuti, Taekwoon tak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu kapan mereka terjatuh pada satu sama lain. Atau mungkin bahkan mereka sudah _jatuh_ sejak awal.

Taekwoon sudah hampir tertidur saat dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Eunji. Akankah dia menerima? Ya, tentu saja. Mungkin dia sudah memberikan beberapa kesialan untuk hidupnya, tapi dia juga _memberikan_ Hakyeon untuknya menjalani semua.

* * *

Taekwoon tak pernah merasakan tidurnya senyenyak ini setelah beberapa lama berperang dengan rengekan Hyuk tiap malam. Bukan tangisan Hyuk, kali ini yang membangunkannya adalah suara alarmnya. Dia membuka mata, dan menyadari kosong disampingnya.

Dengan satu tangan, Taekwoon mengambil celana boxernya yang tergantung diujung tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar dengan mata mengantuk.

Taekwoon melihat Hyuk sudah segar-sehabis mandi-berada di gendongan Hakyeon di dapur. Sarapan di meja makan. Dan rumah yang sudah bersih.

 _Jam berapa ini?_ Batin Taekwoon.

"Kopi?" tawar Hakyeon.

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dimeja makan.

Jadi ini maksud Hakyeon dengan _berjalan seperti biasa?_

Sikap Hakyeon yang sama sekali tak berubah, dan seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Hakyeon tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Taekwoon, lalu memberikan cangkir kopinya.

Dan satu kecupan malu-malu dipipi.

Taekwoon mengerjap, "Kau—"

Hakyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mulai memberi susu Hyuk. Dia tak menahan tawanya saat Taekwoon membeku.

Yah, setidaknya ada _sedikit_ perubahan.

END!

* * *

TAMAT!

Haha, seneng bgt.

Akhirnya, walau tangan sempet gemeteran pas ngetik bagian 21+nya!

Aing baru pertama soalnya,,, huhu.

Tpi, bahagia kok, bisa berbagai cerita lucu nan unyu-unyu ini.

 _SPECIAL THANKS TO_

 _The original writer._

 _J. H. KNIGHT_


End file.
